Like being in heaven
by Peke Rosales
Summary: Shadow was a tough motocyclist that ruled the streets and was the champ in motor races. Amy was a respectful, intelligant young lady who was loved by many. What happens if these two meet? Will it be a complete disastre? Or will it be the opposite? Shadamy & Knuxouge. -In Progress- *Chapter 10 up!*
1. Chapter 1

_  
_'Your father and your own fucking family aren't there for you...Nope. Not even a single check up in the court. Nothing...'_  
_

"Shadow stop! Control yourself!"

"Shut...UP!"

Shadow had punched an innocent being, and made it fall from the roof to a pile of old wood.

"Hello? These are the cops! We have you surrounded!"

_  
_Except for my brother._  
_

"On your feet please"

Shadow stood aswell as his lawyer, Shadow letting out a low growl to the judge.

"The court declares that Shadow the hedgehog, guilty of aggression.."

_  
_You just want to run and run as far as you can...and escape the reality...'_  
_

"will be sentenced to 18 months of jail, or pay a fine of 6 thousand dollars. Court dismissed."

* * *

Shadow rushed out the door, pushing people rudely out of his way and leaving his lawyer in shock. His brother, Mephiles, ran up to Shadow panting due to Shadow's speed. Shadow noticed and let out an annoyed tone.

"What the fuck man? You can't just run out the fucking door pushing people out your way asshole!"

Shadow rolled his eyes and said,

"Hmph, well good thing you aren't me 'cause I can do it all day long bitch!"

"Whoa! What happened to the old Shadow? Huh? Chill bro!"

Shadow stopped for a few seconds and suddenly whipped his head to face his brother Mephiles with a glare. His red orbs were filled with fury and rage making his brother let out a tiny gasp.

"Don't you dare mention my past Mephiles or I'll rip your fingers off and shove them up your black ass!" Shadow whispered, taking his black leather jacket and driving off with his motorcycle.

"Amy Hunny! You done yet? It's almost 7:30!"

"Almost done mother..!" Sang the pink hedgehog. Amy Rose, the beautiful pink hedgehog, was just finishing ironing her plaid skirt aswell as her blouse. She rapidly put on her school blouse along with her school tie. Amy went running to her drawer to look for her pair of long white socks and shorts to put on under her plaited skirt. She quickly took a glimpse to the mirror and smiled of approval, making some last touched to her hair and fixing well her skirt. The pink hedgehog then grabbed her backpack and ran out of her room.

"Amy! Hurry up dear! Get an apple and go because your friends were waiting outside for 5 minutes!" Said her mother, rushing her out the door. Amy gave her a kiss on the cheek and waved goodbye to her mother. "Be careful!"  
Amy got in the car only to find her friends Cream and Rouge.

"Hey!" Said Amy with her cheery voice.

"Yoo girrl" Rouge said. Amy and Cream started to laugh. Rouge frowned and said, "Why are you girlys laughing?"

"Rouge you have to stop talking like that!" Cream said chuckling. Rouge rolled her eyes and sighed.

"This is how I talk Cream! Deal with it!" Rouge yelled. Amy and Cream had poker faces and then looked at each other, holding their laughter until Amy bursts out laughing.

"Ugh.."

"Hahaha! Oh-Ohkaayy Rouge! We'll shut up!"

"You guys better shut up before I shut you guys up myself!"

"Hahaha..." Amy sighed and looked out the window. She was observing the cars and their passengers since she didn't have nothing better to do.

"Are we there yet?"

* * *

Shadow was driving back to his apartment after having a discussion with his brother. Thinking about what he said just made himself fill with anger...

_  
_My life was miserable...It was like hell. I lost half of my money by paying the fucking court, having no family with me except my brother and my best friend and so on...Until that day,_  
_

Shadow stopped as the orange light changed to red, and all the cars stopped aswell. Shadow simply hated this. He was in a motorcycle, so why not just pass them? Shadow went straight ahead when suddenly he stopped at sighting a pink head poking out of the car. Shadow smirked and said,

"Ugly! Hey!"

Amy turned around and met Shadow in the eyes.

"Yeah you." Shadow smirked.

Amy now mad, frowned and turned away.

"Amy who was that?" Cream asked.

"Oh nothing Cream, just a jerk." Amy said rolling her eyes.

Shadow noticed and drove to her window.

"What's the matter, ugly?" Shadow said smiling even wider, enjoying annoying this pink hedgehog.

"Dude go away!" Amy growled and rolled up the window. "Drive Rouge."

"Whoa Amy. Chill" Rouge said while stepping on the pedal. Amy frowned and rolled down the window. She poked out her head and spot Shadow. The mad pink hedgehog gave him the finger while driving off.

"Jerk!"

_That day that changed my life completely and I'll never forget that day. Ever._  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Like being in heaven**

**Chapter 2.**

"Okay we're finally here." Said Rouge as she parked the car. The ladies stepped out the car and walked towards the school entrance.

"Cream what time is it?" Asked Amy, fearing it'll be too late to enter the school. Cream searched her pocket and found her cellphone.

"Uhhh, It's 7:42" Cream said.

"Then let's go! We have Mrs. Roberts!" Amy said. They ran towards their classroom and sighed in relief.

"She isn't here yet, Blaze?" Rouge asked as Blaze turned around. Blaze nodded and said,

"We heard she is stuck on traffic." Blaze said. Rouge said thank you and turned to her friends, Amy and Cream.

"So Amy, what the hell happened while we were making our way to school?" Rouge asked as Amy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah Amy, who was that?"

"I really don't know. I looked out the window and he's like "Hey Ugly!" and I was curious who said that and then I saw this guy on a motorcycle and he's li-"

"Sorry for being tardy students!" It was Mrs. Roberts. She quickly unlocked her classroom and went to her desk. All the students sat in their desks and took out their books.

"Alright class, I need you to all turn to page 156 on your English Book." Said Mrs. Roberts. As the students got their book out Rouge texted Amy,

"haha xD she doesnt no about the essays"  
Amy's cellphone vibrated. She checked to see what it was and it was Rouge. She sighed and read her message and quickly responded,

"wtf rouge stfu the teacher might catch us"

"Amy Rose, hand the phone over." The teacher ordered as Amy lowered her head.  
"But Mrs. Roberts I-"

"Now!"  
Amy got up from her seat and glared at Rouge. Rouge just smirked and looked away. Mrs. Roberts took the phone and placed it in a drawer.

"I have warned you three times Amy and now you will get this back until the year ends, understood?"  
Amy nodded her head. The teacher nodded aswell and ordered her to go back to her seat. Amy sighed and thought,

_'What will my mother say? She's going to beat the crap out of me this time...'_

"We will begin reading on paragra-"

"Uhh...Mrs. Roberts! You forgot to revise the essays!" Shouted Cosmo. The whole class groaned as Cosmo smiled.

"Oh right! Thanks my dear." Said Mrs. Roberts, getting up. "I will pick 5 students to come and read their essay."

"Cosmo, my dear, Sally, Blaze, Mina and..."

"Rouge."  
Rouge slammed her fist on her desk and turned to where Cosmo was sitting. She made a gesture to Cosmo meaning she will face her afterschool. Cosmo widened her eyes and gestured with her hands to calm down.  
"Alright ladies, get in front of the class beginning with Cosmo."  
As the girls read their essay, Rouge was panicking because she hadn't finished her essay. Plus, she didn't have anything to write and she copied it from the internet. Amy had her eyes widened as Blaze was reading hers.

* * *

**Rouge's P.O.V**

As my classmates read their essays, I was completely terrified. My essay sucked like Sally to dicks and I already failed Chemistry and Math. Those two subject were a pain. In math, you don't understand a single thing! They put these math problems with letters. I mean, what the fuck?. Since when does math have letters involved? And Chemistry? Don't even get me started. First of all, I sit next to a douchebag that wears sunglasses in doors and he has a scarred ass chest. That's disgusting man. Secondly, I'm not the chemistry person. I'm not planning on being a scientist. I want to be a celebrity and that for sure won't take me anywhere.

*RING RING*

"Class Dismissed."  
I couldn't believe it. I've been saved by the lord. Jesus I love you. I quickly got my bag and rushed to the door. I made a mental note on making essays on time or I'll literally kill myself in front of the class. I searched for Amy and Cream, and they were heading towards the cafeteria.

"Hey guys! Wait up!"

"You totally saved your ass Rouge." Said Amy laughing. I laughed with her and nodded.

* * *

"Duude get your black ass over here! We need you for the race!"

"Ugh...I'm on my way!"

*Beep*

Shadow was now driving down to a mall's parking lot. Every three months the gangs of motorcyclist arrange races and the winner will earn 500 dollars and be the alfa gang. They will have to race through the streets of New York without getting caught by the cops. Any racers that crash of get in an accident, is off the race and will take full responsibility on their own. Shadow in every race is known as the champion. No accident and No failures.  
"Uhh, guys. The Jiros didn't show up. You guys will have to do something else."

* * *

**Okay! I finally finished this chapter after not saving it correctly twice. I hope it's okay and please ****review** **because I really want to know what you think and I want opinions about it so, please review. Thank you. ~**

**Oh and, chapters might come daily or maybe I will have time and upload two in one day. School is coming up and I have to study hard on history so, if a chapter doesn't come in the same day it will hopefully be uploaded the next day. **

**Thank you again! ~**

**-Peke Rosales.**


	3. Chapter 3

_There are OC's in here. For more information about the OCs look in my profile. Thanks! _

* * *

**Like being in heaven**

**Chapter 3.**

"Well guys?"

Shadow, Knuckles and Sonic along with other three members were left thinking.

"How about some pull-ups?" Asked Zero. He was one of the members of The Shadens along with Gin the echidna and Xavier the wolf. There are way more members in the gang, about 250 members, but these are the most competitive ones. They never lost a challenge they were assigned to. Never. So it'll be a tough challenge to carry out.

"You're on!" Said Knuckles. They all searched for a nearby pole. Xavier soon found a bar on the wall of the mall.

"Hey guys, how about this one?" asked the wolf. Sonic and Gin shrugged as the rest agreed. They all got up and hanged while Sonic went and announced the event. All the people in the party gathered around them as they started to cheer on.

"Okay Guys! You will try to make it to 100 chin ups without stopping for a break. Whoever get's to the 100 chin ups will win the challenge! Ready?"  
The crowd cheered as the contestants yelled yes. The count down to three started and they blew the whistle. Everyone was counting up to 100 as the contestants were making as many chin ups they could. Shadow had no problem with the chin ups challenge for he works out in the gym daily. Sonic was struggling as Knuckles laughed at him. Zero and Gen were trying their best while Xavier was already tired.

"48! 49! 50! 51!"

Finally, Xavier drops as the crowd reached 60. Shadow, Knuckles and Zero were going at it as Sonic and Gen were ready to give up.

"Come on Sonic! I thought you were better than that!" yelled Shadow. Sonic gave him the finger and as he was cussing at him his other hand that was gripped to the bar slipped, making Sonic fall flat in his face. Gen noticed this and got more nervous.

"69! 70! 71!"

The crowd cheered even more as they finally reached to 80. Gen couldn't take it any longer and dropped to the ground, landing on Sonic. Sonic winced in pain as he roughly pushed Gen off. Shadow was now putting all his strength aswell as Knuckles. Zero was struggling and his arms were getting weaker every second. The white hedgehog was slowing down and Knuckles noticed.

"Don't stop kn...ow Zero...!" Knuckles said as he was tired aswell. Zero tried everything he could and finally let go of the bar.

"It's down to 2 folks! Make them bets people!"  
As the count forwarded to 90, Knuckles and Shadow were done. Both were slowing down as the people cheered on louder than before.

"92! 93! 94!"

Knuckles couldn't take it anymore and was breathing heavily now. His hands were red and weak and slowly was slipping of the bar. Shadow slowered down groaning at the pain he felt in his arms. Both Knuckles and Shadow were ready to give up and soon Knuckles was on the ground panting. The crowd gasped as they cheered for Shadow.

"98! 99!"

Shadow put his strength to the limit and soon dropped to the floor as he heard the people yell "100" Everyone started to cheer for Shadow, girls hugging him tight and kissing him on the cheek.

"Shadow everyone!" The people screamed and yelled as they lifted Shadow into the air. Shadow still wincing in pain but smiling at the same time. After a long hour of cheering, the crowd soon calmed down and let Shadow at peace.

"You're some guy, Shadow." Knuckles said as he playfully punched his shoulder. Shadow rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"I admit, It was tought at 90 but, It was nothing really."

Sonic grinned as he said, "Please Shadow. You couldn't handle it."

Shadow whipped around and glared into Sonic's eyes.

"Says the pussy who dropped at 71. I on the other hand actually reached 100 so shut that mouth of yours."  
Sonic frowned as Knuckles and Gin laughed.

"Don't worry bro, I felt the same as you did on that bar." Gen comforted, patting on Sonic's back. Sonic took a step back, avoiding Gen's pats.

"Come on Gen, leave her alone already." Knuckles, Gen and Xavier laughed as Shadow smiled slightly. Sonic growled at his friends and ordered them to stop. 5 minutes later they all stopped and soon got bored.

"This is boring now..." Shadow said, leaning on a wall nearby. Xavier agreed as Knuckles took a seat next to Gen.

"Oh guys! I heard there was a birthday party not to far from here! Want to crash?"

Knuckles, Shadow, Zero and Xavier all put their ears perked. They all nodded and went straight to the party to have more fun.

"We'll crash it hard."

* * *

"Amy does this look right?" asked Amy's sister, Mary. Amy got up from her counter and turned around to her sister. She did adjustments in her hair and eye shadow. She added red lipstick to her lips and some blush on her cheekbones. Amy told her to make a little spin and so she did. She nodded of approval. Mary looked in the mirror and threw the widest smile. Amy laughed at this and turned her around.

"Are ya done yet Ames?" Mary said whining. Amy rolled her eyes and fixed Mary's dress.

"You think you are ready but you forgot to check your dress.." Amy said as she continued to adjust her dress. "There is a wrinkle on the back corner, you should iron it."

Mary turned her head to see the end of her dress, she noticed the wrinkle and shrugged. "Amy it doesn't look bad though."

Amy scoffed and said, "Fine, have it your way. I just wanted to make you look the best at your own party."  
Mary stopped and thought to herself. She turned her head around once more and her eyes and the wrinkle met again. She frowned and sighed.

"Fine. Iron it."

Amy widened her eyes and pointed at herself. "Why me? Your dress, not mine."

Mary glared at her and went for the iron. Amy watched as she prepared her dress and the iron.

"Um, Imma be down stairs. Hurry up." Amy said while opening the door. Mary saw and nodded.  
While Mary was ironing it, she had a frown on. She wasn't used to do chores or anything similar like this. She can do her makeup, sure, but since their parents are extremely wealthy they contract maids to do all their things. As Mary was finishing her dress, she looked out the window. The sky tonight was beautiful with thousands of tiny stars shining bright. She smiled at the beautiful scenery as her eyes quickly looked at some motorcycles parked nearby. Mary ignored them and she softly put on her dress. She looked in her 360 mirror and smiled. She ran out the door and quickly went down stairs. As Mary was going down stairs, she was searching for her sister Amy. She spotted a pink object and ran towards her.

"Hey!"

Amy turned around and saw her sister. She smiled and hugged her. Amy noticed the wrinkled gone and then looked at Mary in the eyes.

"You ironed your dress pretty well, Mary." Amy said smiling. Mary laughed and nodded. She twirled and said,  
"Yeah, I thought it was going to be hard but it's pretty easy." Mary said with a wide smile. Amy grinned. "Now that you're here, help me find Alex."

Amy nodded and the two pink sisters took off. The hedgehog they were looking for was a really buff, light green hedgehog and was the boyfriend of Mary. He has his quills shaped like Shadow's and on the tip of his ears were white. His torso was a light peach color aswell as his chest. Amy and Mary soon spotted Alex along with another hedgehog named Darius. The Rose sisters were approaching the male hedgehogs.

"Hey Mary!" Alex smiled and hugged her.

"Oh my god Alex I missed you!" Mary squealed. Alex grinned and kissed her. Mary returned the kiss, making it a long and passionate kiss. Amy and Darius were looking in disgust as they backed off.

"Ugh, I never had seen my sister like this." Amy said with a grossed out face. Darius laughed.

"Not even Alex. He doesn't like people touching him the way Mary is. He likes his space."

Amy turned around to see them and surprised they weren't done yet.

"Hey, want to go somewhere else and talk for a while?" Darius asked softly. Amy looked up to him with her bright green emerald eyes. She smiled and said yes. Darius and Amy soon took off outdoors where the pool was. They sat on the edge of the pool, having their feet inside. The hedgehogs were talking about a lot of things and never got tired of them selves. They shared laughs, smiles and even hugs. Amy for sure hadn't been holden like that and not even been talked by a male for 1 hour and 20 minutes. She had an awesome time with him, enjoying herself every second.

"Amy?"

Amy looked up to Darius, admiring his bright brown eyes. Darius' eyes softened and looked down at her hand. He placed his hand on her's locking it with his fingers. Amy looked down at her hands and then straight up to his eyes. They were lost in each other's eyes. Darius couldn't resist Amy's emerald eyes. He was leaning his head closer to hers. Amy noticed, and leaned her head aswell. Their foreheads were now touching each other, making their lips a centimeter apart. They were going to share a kiss, but were soon disturbed by Amy's sister, Mary.

"AMY!" Shouted Mary. Amy got up as fast as she could and ran inside to her sister. Mary looked furious. "WHO INVITED THEM?"

Amy looked around the place and soon spotted some unknown guys. She looked at her sister who was waiting for an answer.

"Mary I swear I didn't invite them!" Amy yelled as Mary got redder from anger in her face. Amy looked further into the group of guys who entered the house without permission nor invitation. She soon spotted the guy that called her ugly. Amy got furious and stomped to Shadow.

"Hey! You guys weren't invited to this party!" Amy exclaimed shoving a finger onto Shadow's chest. Shadow looked down at her and smirked. He softly took her finger off his chest. Amy looked at him in disgust.

"We're just here to bring some life into this so-called 'party' _babe_." Shadow said walking past her. Amy then ran in front of Shadow and made him stop. Shadow looked away in annoyance. "God damn it. Move out the way pinky."

"Not until you leave this house!" Amy stomped. Knuckles laughed.

"Shadow be careful, she might bite." Knuckles said as he laughed. Amy glared at him and he quickly closed his mouth.

"We'll just be here to lighten up the party!" Sonic exclaimed as Knuckles, Zero, Gen and Xavier started to get wild and throw things all over the place. The party people were in shock as the boys were going crazy. Alex escorted Mary to her room so she can be safer but Mary was to stubborn and wanted them to leave. He dragged her to her room and said it'll be taken care of. Mary nodded in defeat and layed on her bed. Alex went running down the stairs and looked for Amy.

"No! Get Out!" Amy nudged Xavier off the table. As Amy nudged Xavier he stepped back and fell off the table. He landed with a big thud and everyone stopped and stared. Amy widened her eyes and tried to help him off the floor. Xavier turned to Amy and let out a growl.

"You shouldn't have done that hedgehog." Xavier growled as he got closer and closer to Amy. Darius saw and went running to Amy. He stood in front of her as Xavier stopped. "Move out the way!"

"No! You'll have to get through me first!" yelled Darius as he pushed Xavier back. Xavier growled once more and pushed Darius to the floor. He threw punches at Xavier who quickly dodged and elbowed Xavier in the stomach. Amy was frightened and ran towards Alex. As they continued to brawl, Knuckles and Gen tried to break them apart but it wasn't no use. Alex got a hold of Xavier and got him off Darius as Gen got ahold on the other.

"Let me go! I want to give this bitch a little lesson!" yelled Xavier as he tried to escape Alex's grip. Alex took him to the door and threw him out. Xavier was pounding at the door really hard. Amy was fed up.

"Look what you've caused!" Amy shouted in Shadow's face. Shadow stared at Amy in the eyes, noticing the fury trapped inside those green emerald orbs. "You and your gang are nothing but trouble! Leave!"  
Shadow had just enough with Amy. She couldn't stop yelling in his face. Shadow took a step closer to Amy and bent down. Amy widened her eyes and backed away.

"What are you do-"

Shadow picked Amy off the ground and headed outside. He spotted a pool and smirked.

"You know how to swim?" Shadow asked. Amy now started to squirm in Shadow's arms as he attempted to drop her in the pool. Amy was surely a tough one. Shadow got her in his arms and dropped her in. As Amy was falling in the pool she quickly got Shadow's hand and he fell in with her.

"Really." Shadow said. Amy was coughing out water that entered her mouth. She glared at Shadow as he smiled.

"I'm so...done!" Amy said trying to swim to the nearest corner. Shadow got a hold of her foot and dragged her closer to him. "Let me go!"

"Stop being such a princess." Shadow said. "Chill."

"Chill? You crashed my sister's party, one of your gang members got in a fight with Darius, fucked up my living room and not to mention you threw me in this pool with my favorite dress on! So NO! I will not 'chill' !"  
Amy turned around and swam towards the corner of the pool. Shadow was staring at Amy as she attempted to get out of the pool. Amy successfully got out and made her way to the door.

"Uh, you might want to get in the pool!" Shadow shouted. Amy turned around and shouted back,

"WHY?!"

"Because your dress is now transparent."

Amy looked down at her dress and saw that her bra and underwear was revealed. She was looking for a towel but didn't find one. Amy gave up and jumped in the pool Shadow was in. Shadow smirked and got out of the pool. He took off his shirt, revealing his muscular body. Amy was dumbfounded at the sight and Shadow noticed.

"I'd bring you a towel, but since you were so annoying, I'd rather not." Shadow said smirking. "Oh and, there's an empty bucket for that drool you're dropping."

Amy closed her mouth rapidly and growled. "Go Away!"

Shadow waved bye and went towards the door. "Bye princess."

* * *

**ooooooh /o3o/ Sorry for uploading this chapter late. I lost my inspiration. D; Please review. I like taking opinions from others. (:**

**Thanks!**

**-Peke Rosales.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Like being in heaven**

**Chapter 4.**

"Darius, why didn't you help me when Shadow dumped me into the pool?" Amy asked with an annoyed tone. Darius sighed. He and Amy were driving to Darius' home after the big party disaster.

"Amy, I know I would've helped you but that asshole left my arms like shit. Plus, Alex took me upstairs and he and Mary took care of my wounds." Darius said smoothly. Amy was silent. Soon her ears catched a motor noise coming from the back of the car.

"Darius do you hear that?" Amy asked worriedly. Darius was silent as he was hearing the motor noises.

"The Shadens." Darius whispered under his breath. He looked at the mirrors in the side and spotted Gen and Sonic on their motorcycles. "Amy drive faster!"

"Dariu-"

"DRIVE!"

As Amy was driving faster with her adrenaline high, Shadow and his gang started to throw beer bottles to their tire making one tire pop. Amy widened her eyes. She began to scream and cry for them to stop. Shadow quickly sped up with his motorcycle to Amy's window. He smirked and waved. Amy began to cry and shout for them to stop.

"SHADOW STOP! PLEASE!"

Darius took out his hand gun and began shooting out the window. The bullet hit Gen's tire and his motorcycle started to get wild. He fell onwards as his motorcycle crashed with Zero.

"AHHH! DARIUS! MAKE THEM STOP!" Amy cried. Darius continued shooting at Sonic and Xavier while Knuckles had stopped to help a brutally injured Gen. Shadow was scraping Amy's car with his claws, making sparks fly out. Darius ran out of bullets and began to throw objects. They were no use as the gang began breaking the windows.

"Amy! Stop the car!" Darius shouted. Amy nodded and stopped the car making Sonic and Xavier crash into the back of the car and flying out. Shadow saw in horror as his two friends dropped to the floor. "Go Amy! Go!

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU BACK HARD MOTHERFUCKER!" Shadow yelled. He quickly ran towards Sonic and Xavier who were still on the ground wincing in pain. Zero and Knuckles came back with Gen who was bleeding heavily.

"Are you guys ok?! Do you need to go to the hospital?!" Shadow exclaimed worriedly.

"I'm fine, I just have a skin lifted on my back." Sonic said, struggling to get up. Xavier gave him a weak thumbs up as he got up.

"Gen needs to go to the hospital and fast." Knuckles said.

"Go and take them to the hospital. Zero, help Sonic to his house." Shadow ordered as he got on his motorcycle. "I have to take care of something."

Amy had parked the car as far away as possible kind of in the middle of nowhere. Darius quickly got out of the car and slammed the door closed.

"Little fuckers." said Darius while looking at the damaged car. Amy had her ears drooped, knowing that her car was all scraped with broken windows.

"D-Darius...while you were shooting..." Amy said softly. "did you..kill someone?"

"No, but he almost did."

Amy and Darius quickly turned around to see that the voice was Shadow's. Shadow got a hold of Darius' neck and started to choke him.

"Repeat after me, alright?! I..." Shadow said while choking Darius even harder. "will..."

"Shadow stop this instant!"

"not...!"

"Shadow you're killing him! Stop!"

"HURT...!"

"Shadow STOP!"

Amy pushed Shadow off Darius. Shadow growled and stomped over where Amy was. He gripped her arm tightly and growled.

"Stop interfering!" Shadow yelled. Amy was wincing in pain as Shadow gripped her arm even harder.

"Sh-shadow..you're..hurting me." Amy said as the pain lowered. Shadow dropped his hand away from Amy's arm and turned around to Darius. He kneeled down at him softly.

"You will not ever touch any of my members. Ever. If you do, you're going to face the consecuences...UNDERSTOOD?" Shadow said, gripping his ear. Nodding, Darius rapidly got up to his feet and ran away as far as he could.

"Darius! Wait don't leave me here!" Amy cried as she tried to catch up. "DARIUS!"

Shadow scoffed and got on his motorcycle. "Maybe he isn't the one."

Amy turned around to Shadow and frowned. "Well how am I supposed to return home?"

Shadow turned on his motor and said, "Well you got a car right? Go in there, genius."

"Well I would but you fucking popped a tire!"

Shadow smirked and made a turn with his motorcycle. "We'll meet again soon, pinky."

Amy looked at Shadow as he drove off. Amy couldn't walk to her house. It was very far away since she drove all the way over here to avoid 'The Shadens'.

"Shadow wait!"

Shadow heard Amy and stopped. He turned his head around to look at Amy's sad face.

"C-can I...I don't know maybe get on your motorcycle..?" Amy said looking down. "I..I can't walk all the way to my home like this."

Shadow went silent for a moment, but finally opened his mouth.

"After you yelling and shouting at me for 3 hours? No."

Amy looked up at Shadow. She started to cry and begged to Shadow to drive her home. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry for everything, really. Please, can you take me home.? Asked Amy softly. Her voice was so fragile and light that Shadow couldn't deny it. After trying to take a decision he finally said yes. Amy looked up at Shadow with her eyes full of joy. She couldn't resist but to hug Shadow, even though he did really bad things to her. Shadow got hot as he tried to push her away.

"Amy you're getting me wet..." Shadow said as he pushed her away gently. Amy smiled. "Here, use this to keep you warm."

Amy surprised, took the leather jacket Shadow had on. She put the jacket on and got on the motorcycle.

"Okay we can go now.."

Shadow sighed. "Well, aren't you going to hold on atleast?"

Amy blushed as she slid her hands underneath Shadow's arms, embracing him. Shadow turned on the motor and drove off. As they were driving off, Amy was getting scared at how fast Shadow went. Her embrace got tighter, making Shadow get hot. Shadow went faster making Amy hug him even tighter.

"Shadow! Slow down!"

Shadow laughed.

"Why? I like how you bear hug me."

Amy gasped and loosened her grip. She blushed madly as Shadow grinned. "Okay, I'll slow down."

As they drove to her house, Amy was growing tired every second. She couldn't lean on something besides Shadow. She sighed and gently rested on Shadow's back. After a long trip to her house, they finally made it. Shadow nudged Amy softly as Amy woke up from her slumber.

"We're here."

Amy yawned and got off the motorcycle. She made her way down to her door.

"Ahem."

Amy turned around and looked at Shadow.

"Maybe you're forgetting something."

Amy rolled her eyes and smiled. "Thank you Shadow."

Shadow grinned as he pointed to his leather jacket. Amy laughed at herself and gave it to him.

"Thanks Shadow, even though you were a pain in the ass."

Shadow shook his head as he grinned.

"Well Amy, I'm off. Hopefully we get to see each other again."

Amy smiled and nodded. "Bye Shadow."

"Bye pinky."


	5. Chapter 5

Like being heaven

Chapter 5.

"SHADOW WAKE UP NIGGUH!" Knuckles shouted as he jumped on Shadow's bed. Shadow groaned and pushed him off his bed. Knuckles chuckled as he pushed Shadow even harder onto the floor.

"I swear Knuckles, If you do that again I'm going to beat your ass." Shadow said with a grin. "and stop calling me a nigger."

Knuckles laughed and nodded. Knuckles and Shadow ran down the stairs to the living room. Shadow's brother, Mephiles was making an important call while Knuckles and Shadow were in the living room playing.

"Guys can you please shut the hell up for a moment?" asked Mephiles as Shadow laughed.

"You still owe me 400 dollars." said Shadow, getting a soda from the fridge. Mephiles nodded as he walked away from the kitchen and to his room.

"Damn Shadow." Knuckles said as he was changing the channels of the flat screen t.v. "Is your brother always like this?"

"Yeah, ever since he got a job as a lawyer." Shadow said while taking a sip on his soda. "He wins so much money and he doesn't even share...speaking of money..." Shadow put down his coke. "I'm broke right now."

Knuckles shook his head. "Shadow, don't."

Shadow grinned. "Why not? He'll earn more later!"

Knuckles thought. He then nodded and smirked. "Let's go then."

* * *

"Yeah I'll make sure to che- GUYS GIVE THAT BACK!"

Shadow and Knuckles were laughing evilly as Shadow pretended to hang up. Mephiles was furious and charged at Shadow.

"Too slow!"

Mephiles growled as he ran towards Shadow once more. Shadow quickly threw Mephiles' phone to Knuckles as he ran off to the corner.

"Guys stop! I swear if you don't give that back I'll break that ass of yours!"

Knuckles shook his head and threw it to Shadow. Mephiles growled at Knuckles then at Shadow.

"If you want this back..." Shadow said as her through the phone to Knuckles.

"You'll have to pay us each 200 dollars." Knuckles smirked and threw the phone over back to Shadow.

"Take that for not giving me my 400 dollars."

Mephiles slapped his forehead as he went and got his wallet. Both Shadow and Knuckles high-fived as Mephiles handed them the money. Shadow nodded in approval as he gave back Mephiles' phone.

"I'm sorry for all that ruckus. Where were we at?" Mephiles talked into the phone as he gestured both Shadow and Knuckles to get out of his room. They nodded and left the room.

"Mission Accomplished" Knuckles said as he admired his stack of dollars.

* * *

*RING RING*  
Amy, Rouge and Cream got out of their classes and headed straight to the school's gate. They exited the school as Amy spotted Shadow sitting down next to a red echidna.

"Rouge..that's Shadow."

Rouge looked over where Shadow was and a red echidna caught her attention. "His friend is pretty cute right?" Amy looked at the red echidna and laughed.

"Well guys, I outta go and pack my things! Bye!" Cream said as she hugged both Amy and Rouge tight.

"Well Rouge wanna go out for a coffee?" Amy asked. Rouge nodded and smiled. As they were leaving Knuckles and Shadow spotted them.

"Hey Shadow, she's the on I was talking about." Knuckles said as he watched the white bat walk away. Shadow scoffed. "Come on! I have to know how she's called!"

Shadow groaned as he was being pulled by Knuckles. He ran towards the white bat and smiled.  
"Hi." Knuckles smiled. Rouge greeted him as they began to talk. Shadow made his way next to Amy. Amy turned around and met her eyes with his amazing red ruby eyes.

"What brings you here Shadow?" Amy asked as she continued getting lost in his eyes.

"Well Knuckles here wanted to come and see this chick." Shadow said as he pointed to Rouge. "and I wanted to see how you were doing."

Amy blushed and looked away. "Well what a coincidence, she's my best friend."

"Hahaha! Stop Knuckles!" Rouge laughed as she playfully punched Knuckles on the shoulder. Shadow smiled as he turned to Amy.

"What a coincidence, he's my best friend too." Shadow said. "I guess they like each other."

Amy smiled and nodded.

"Right when she saw him she said 'That red echidna is cute' so there is a 99.9% possibility that they might hook up."

"Hey guys!" Rouge exclaimed as she was holding Knuckles' hand. "We're going to the motor races tomorrow. Wana join Amy?"

The three looked at her with puppy dog eyes as she looked away.

"Pleaseee." Rouge begged. Amy sighed and said yes. Rouge hugged her and both girls were laughing. "I'm so happy I found you Amy."

"Yeah yeah." Amy said as she blushed. "Well I'm going to go guys. Bye!"

The three waved her good-bye as she walked away.

"So you guys are a couple now?"

The two proudly nodded and smiled brightly. Shadow grinned and congratulated them.

* * *

"So Shadow...How have you been?"

Shadow and his dad were dining with an extremely awkward silence. Shadow didn't respond until 6 seconds later.

"I'm fine dad. How about you?" Shadow asked as his dad sipped his water.

"Really good son actually." Shadow nodded and he continued eating his diner. The two were in silence. The only noise heard was the clash of the forks to the plates. Shadow couldn't take it anymore and had to leave. He quickly got up from his seat.

"I'm sorry dad. I just can't do this." Shadow said, walking away. He walked towards the bathroom as he splashed water onto his face. He then got a towel to dry his face and his quills off. As he was drying his quills, he noticed his childhood room. He slowly walked to the room and opened the room.

* * *

_Shadow's mother opened the door of the young hedgehog. She smiled at the sight of her little boy studying really hard for school. She layed down some snacks on his desk as Shadow looked up to her mother with his amazing ruby eyes._

_"Shadow when will you stop studying so much?" Shadow's mother grinned. "It's okay to study but for a young hedgehog like you you should go out and play with your friends."_

_The young Shadow smiled and shook his head. "No mommy, I will stop studying until I'm the best lawyer in this town! Just like you always dreamed of!"_

_His mother nelt down and hugged his son. She gently kissed his forehead and walked to the door. "I'm sure you will. If you need anything, just give me a call, alright?"_

_"Yes mother." Shadow smiled._

_"I'll be over at a friend's house to settle some things. I'll be back soon!"_

_"Wait, Mother!" Shadow yelled out for his mom. He smiled and said, "I love you."_

_"Love you too son."_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Like being in heaven**

**Chapter 6.**

Anger built up into Shadow as he was clutching his fists. He slowly walked away from the room and shut the door roughly. Shadow made his way to the bathroom and locked himself inside. He began to punch the walls making them rumble and began throwing objects to the floor. Shadow's dad heard the noises and came running to the bathroom. He tried to open it but it was locked. He yelled Shadow's name but no response. Shadow was locked in side of the bathroom for over an hour, thinking deeply as his anger was rising. The ebony hedgehog couldn't take it any more longer, thinking about his past was venom to him and knowing he's a couple feet away from it, was torture. He finally opened the door and took a step out the bathroom. He made his way to the front door and left the house.

"I wish I can go back and kill him instead."

* * *

"Well.." Rouge said exhausted. Amy and Rouge were jogging around the National Park. It was a daily routine for them and if they missed a day they will literally freak out. "Aren't you going to tell me how it went?"

Amy sighed and asked, "How'd it go..?"

Rouge stopped at a bench and sat down. Panting, she took out her water bottle and drank. She offered Amy some and she gladly accepted.

"Well it wasn't all that fun without you. Why didn't you go?!" Rouge said with a frown. Amy shrugged.

"I just wasn't comfortable around motorcycles.." Amy said with a sigh. "Honestly, I'm frightened by them."

Rouge scoffed. Amy got up from her seat aswell as Rouge. They began to jog as Amy spoke.

"And how come you stayed with Shadow and his friend and didn't go with me? It's a shocker you know."

Rouge laughed and stopped. "Because I'm dating Knuckles!"

Amy widened her eyes and Rouge jogged happily. "Ro-Rouge! Who's Knuckles!"

After the long jog Amy and Rouge took around the park, Amy jumped in the shower and freshened up. She was done and was now blow drying her quills in her room.

"Amy! Come down here this instant!"

Amy perked up her ears and quickly ran down to the living room. "Yes dad?"

Amy's dad moved out of the way and behind him appeared her mother. She looked really angry.

"Amy...Is there something you didn't tell us?!"

Amy thought. She hadn't done anything wrong... "Mother I didn't do anything wrong."

Amy's mother looked away. She then quickly looked Amy in the eyes and said, "Amy do not lie to me!"

"Mom I swear I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Then how come Alex ended up calling saying his cousin Darius was badly bruised in the neck and ear! You were with him that night!"

Amy stood silent. She didn't know if it was a good idea to tell her mother what happened. Amy's mother stood still as she was waiting for an answer. Amy quivered as she felt the tension fill up in the room.

"Mom I don't know..."

"Amy we found your car far away from here damaged! What happened that night?!"

Amy looked down with her eyes shut tight.

"Did you come to the house alone walking?! or with Darius?!"

"Fine! I came home with a hedgehog named Shadow on his motorcycle because Darius left me in the middle of nowhere with my car all broken! Can you shut up now?!" Amy yelled and stomped to her room.

"I still don't know what happened to Darius, Amy!"

*BASH* Amy's door made the walls shook as her mom was shocked. Amy's dad patted his wife's back and she started to calm down.

"Calm down hunny.."

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V.**

Ugh! I hate when my mom is like this! Why does she care anyways? Darius and Alex aren't even our family nor family friends! So why is she making such a fuss about it. God. I wish I can escape this house and be free from my mom! She's always been so protective and she doesn't let me go anywhere by myself. Someone should always accompany me where ever I go! I'm 18 already and I'm old enough to be on my own.

*Ring Ring Ring*

I heard the house phone ringing and quickly rushed to the phone. picked it up to see who it was and it was Rouge.

"Rouge?!"

I spent 5 minutes talking over the phone with my best friend.

"Amy! Come over here! Right now I'm with Knuckles and Shadow and they are going to race with some other guys!"

My ears perked up. I didn't know what to do. What if my mom finds out about this? But you're 18 Amy! Go! I ran towards my room and rushed to my closet. I picked my cutest outfit and quickly slid the clothing on. I fixed my hair and makeup and ran to the door. I stopped. What if my mom sees? I should go out the window. My room isn't that high up. Plus, there is a tree so I can easily climb down. I gently set my foot on the tree's branch and did the same with my other foot. I then climbed down softly from the tree and tippy toed off the lawn. I escaped from behind my house and ran to the mall. It was a scary trip because there was a bunch of gangs smoking weed and getting drunk. There were prostitutes, thieves, druggists and more. I finally made it to the mall parking lot. I searched my way for Rouge. As I searching I saw alot of R.I.P signs, skulls and pictures of hedgehogs on their motorcycles. An unflattering idea came to my mind as I quivered knowing what they were. I made my way to where alot of people were standing. As I walked through the mobiuns, I felt like I was being watched.

"Hmhmhm! Knuckles..!"

I knew that giggle. I searched around for Rouge as she was all the way to the corner. I ran towards her as she spotted me.

"Amy! So glad you made it!" Rouge said as she hugged me tight. I hugged back as I broke the embrace.

"I had to escape from behind my house just for this." I said with an annoyed tone. Rouge laughed as she shook her head.

"You hadn't seen the best part of it."

I flashed her a suspicious looked as she laughed. "Rouge why are yo-"

"So I see you brought her here."

I quickly whipped my head around seeing it was Shadow. Shadow smirked and made his way towards me. "I- I didn't know you were going to come..." Lie. I knew he was going to come but I had to say something.

I heard Shadow scoffing as he shook his head. "I thought you were smarter. These are motor races and since I do have a motorcycle I'd probably show up."

Shadow was getting closer to me as I was getting nervous. He looked down at my tail. I gently tilted my body to block whatever he was looking at.

"Can you tame that tail of yours?"

I looked at my tail and noticed it was wagging. I grabbed it with one hand and forced it to stop as I sheepishly grinned. "I-I didn't n-notice..hehe."

"Oh Amy...you look so foolish with your face as red as a tomato." Shadow said as he laughed. I hid my face.

"Shut up!" I ordered as he laughed more. "It's your fault my mom is mad at me because Alex complained that Darius was badly bruised on the neck and on the ear!"

"Woah woah woah. Calm down pinky. He fought with Xavier and I don't allow that. That coward deserved it anyways, leaving you like that..."

I looked up to Shadow as he looked down at me. His ruby-red eyes were glistening and he smiled.

"Attention all racers! The race will start in 2 minutes!"

Our gaze broke apart as he chuckled. "Well Amy Imma have to go, see you later."

I gently nodded as I watched him leave. For some reason, I like it when he talks to me. It's like...feeling happiness inside of me...like butterflies fluttering around in my tummy attempting to escape. Rouge walked next to me and smiled.

"I see a connection Amy." She said as I shook my head.

"He's...he's not my type. I like classy men." I said as I blushed.  
"Just because your family is wealthy, isn't it? Come on Amy, I'm dating a motorcyclist from the streets."

I frowned and shook my head. "Easy for you to say. My family has a reputation and I wouldn't like to ruin it for them."

Rouge rolled her eyes and looked at her boyfriend getting ready for the race. "He's cute huh?"

I laughed and shook my head. "If I agreed, you'll beat the shit out of me."

Rouge laughed as I saw Shadow run towards me. "What do you want now?"

Rouge nudged me as he frowned. "I came to ask you if you wanted to be my partner?"

I looked at him with an odd expression on my face. "Partner?"

Shadow nodded as he stook his hand out for me. "If I don't get a partner I wouldn't be able to compete so yes?"

I widened my eyes. I know how Shadow drives that motorcycle and I will not risk my life just so he can compete on this stupid race. I backed away and shook my head. "No! I don't care if you compete in this stupid race I will not be your partner in a million years!"

Shadow went silent as a black hedgehog approached Shadow. She tenderly rubbed his back as Shadow turned around to see who it was.

"Come on Shadow I'll be your partner..." The black hedgehog smirked as she took his hand. My face turned red as Shadow nodded taking the black hedgehog by the waist. I felt this type of angry emotion inside of me as I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists.

"Are you stupid Amy?"

I turned my head over where Rouge was as I shrugged. Knuckles came by with his motorcycle as Rouge walked over to him.

"Want to be my partner, Rouge?" Knuckles said as he smiled. Rouge took him by the hand.

"I can't Knuckles, I'm not feeling so good today." Rouge said sadly as she looked down. Knuckles grinned as Rouge looked up surprised.

"It's okay! I didn't want to compete anyways. My hands are sore." Knuckles said as he stood next to Rouge. Rouge chuckled as she leaned on her boyfriend.

"Amy, why didn't you go with Shadow? I heard he really wanted you to be his partner." Knuckles said as I turned to him. "Plus, the girls get a lot of attention if they're seen as a partner."

I shrugged and thought about what Knuckles just said. I really don't like that black chick. Zero approached us and parked his motorcycle. He walked over me. "Uh, yes?"

"All of the girls I asked chickened out and I don't have anyone else to go with. Will you be my partner?"

Rouge and Knuckles nodded at me as I gulped. I walked over to Zero and nodded. "S-sure.."

"Great! Hope in Amy." He said with a wide smile. I smiled back and got on. Rouge ran over to me and gave me a belt.

"Here, you'll need it." Rouge said as she handed it to me. I turned to Zero.

"Why the belt?" I asked.

"Make your back face mine and put it around our waists. That way you won't fall."

I gently turned and sat the opposite as I got the belt and put it around our waists. I buckled it and checked the belt if it was securely fastened. "Okay Zero, I'm ready."

Zero nodded and took off. Shadow and his partner drove next to us as Shadow glanced over where I was.

"Zero and not me? That's cool." Shadow said as he looked upfront with a frown. I tried to respond back but his partner spoke.

"Your so stupid..."

I looked at the black hedgehog and I was so mad. She doesn't even know me and she goes off saying I'm stupid? Nu-uh. The whistle blew and Zero took off rapidly. I screamed as Zero drove his motorcycle like crazy. Everything was blurry and I tried to hang on the motorcycle. Shadow was in back of us and his eyes met with mine. He made a VRRRM noise with his motorcycle as he speeded up and left us behind. I was in fear as Zero dodged every motorcycle that was in his way making me go to the sides and almost falling out. I prayed for this to be over but it kept on going. My vision was going blurrier and blurrier as Zero was going full speed. He managed to keep up with Shadow as his partner waved to me with a smirk. I frowned and looked away. I heard her laugh as it went fading away.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY SUCKER!" Zero yelled as he pushed a contestant making him and his partner fall and roll on the ground. I gasped and nudged Zero.

"HOW CAN YOU DO THAT? YOU SHOULD FEEL AWFUL!" I shouted as he shrugged.

"I DO BUT WINNING THIS IS MORE IMPORTANT TO ME!" He shouted back as I huffed. We were now on our last lap only having 3 contestants running as the over 3 crashed. Zero catched up to Shadow making him growl.

"YOU MIGHT BE A SHADEN BUT THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING TO LET YOU WIN!" Shadow shouted as he speeded ahead. Zero made it to where Shadow was and shouted back.

"ME NEITHER SHADOW!"

Shadow and Zero were now facing each other. The two hedgehogs were trying their best. It went on for a while now and we almost made to the finish line. The noise of the motorcycles were now more intense. I heard bolting noises. I looked around and saw Shadow struggling with his motorcycle.

"SHADOW WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"SHUT UP BONY!" shouted Shadow as the motorcycle went nuts. I panicked as I saw Shadow crash into the floor. I widened my eyes and screamed at Zero to stop.

"ZERO STOP! SHADOW'S IN TROUBLE!"

Zero soon stopped his motorcycle and we went running over to Shadow. I tried to pick him up but he stood up by himself. Bony was still in the floor as I reached for her. I grabbed her arm and tried to pull her off the floor but she rudely took her arm back.

"Ugh, Don't touch me!" Bony yelled in disgust as she brushed herself off. We all were ready to go as soon as we heard the police. Everyone took off to the streets avoiding the police. Zero had left already leaving me alone. Shadow quickly got on his motorcycle.

"Come on Amy hop on!" I did what I was told and hopped on. There were cops all over the place and Shadow did his best to avoid them.

"Hold on!"

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Shadow and Amy took off. A police car was behind them chasing them. They soon went into a dark valley.

"Quick Amy! Get off and jump down the bridge!" Shadow said as he stopped his motorcycle. Amy looked at him like if he were crazy. "GO!" Amy quickly got off and jumped down the bridge as Shadow drove off with the police car on his tail.

"Oh no..." Amy whispered. A half hour later Shadow came back to the bridge and shouted for Amy.

"Amy I lost the police! You can come out now!"

Amy cursed under her breath. Shadow was waiting for her to get up from the bridge but she wasn't moving or anything.

"Amy?"

"Ugh...Promise me you won't laugh?" Amy said shyly as Shadow shook his head. Amy nodded and got up and walked over to Shadow.

"What's wrong wi- Oh geez Amy you smell like shit!" Shadow said as he covered his nose. Amy huffed and looked down. "Take your clothes off and wash up! There is a stream near here."

Amy nodded shyly as she was making her way to the motorcycle. Shadow soon stopped her and shook his head.

"Ah ah ah, you're going to walk." Shadow said as he turned on his motorcycle. Amy rolled her eyes and walked. "And how did you end up smelling like poop?"

Amy sighed. "Well when you told me to jump off the bridge I fell on cow poop... I was looking for a tiny pond but I didn't find anything."

Shadow laughed as he shook his head. Amy smiled a bit and looked away. There was an awkward silence between them. They finally got to their destination.

"Walk down that hill and you'll find a tiny stream. Make sure to take those dirty clothes off, they smell the strongest."

Amy did as she was told but stopped. Shadow rolled his eyes. "What's wrong now?"

"I'm scared Shadow, come with me please." Amy begged as she made puppy eyes. Shadow groaned and walked over Amy. Amy smiled as she went down the hill. "So where is it?"

Shadow lead her to the stream and pointed to it. She then sat on the cold icing water as she hissed from coldness. She forcefully layed down and rinsed her body.

"Um, Shadow? If I'm going to take my clothes off what clothes am I going to put on?" Amy asked quivering. Shadow thought about it and then took off his t-shirt and jacket leaving him only with pants. "Shadow you really don't have to."

"Well I don't want you to keep smelling like cow shit." Shadow said. "Besides, you're ice-cold."

Amy blushed. "Thanks Shadow." Shadow nodded a you're welcome as Amy was taking off her clothes. She then slid on Shadow's t-shirt as it reached to her thighs. The pink hedgehog got Shadow's jacket and put that on. She walked over to Shadow and they left. Amy stopped making Shadow stop too. Shadow asked Amy what was wrong as she looked up to him.

"Shadow, why are you doing this? I was a total bitch to you. Why do you still talk to me?"

Shadow was silent for a moment then spoke.

"To be honest Amy, since that day that I found you in that car, I knew you were something. No girl I know would ever give me the middle finger with such anger like you did." Shadow laughed. "I couldn't stop thinking about it and I needed to get to know you better."

Amy went silent. Shadow smiled and took Amy's hand gently. Amy looked up to Shadow with a confused expression on her face. Shadow laughed and walked to his motorcycle, still holding Amy's hand. He let go and helped Amy on the motorcycle and he got on aswell.

"I'm still cold." Amy whined as she sat on the cold motorcycle. Shadow sighed and turned on his motorcycle.

"Then hug me for warmth." Shadow said smirking. "If you want to though..."

Amy laughed softly and wrapped her arms around Shadow's nude waist, feeling his abs. She blushed madly as she felt her face getting hot. Shadow then took off.

"Ugh...Stupid wind." Amy said as she stuffed her face onto Shadow's fur. Shadow smiled as he felt Amy snuggle into him. "Shadow can you slow down? I'm getting cold here."

Shadow ignored Amy as he went his normal speed. Amy let out an ugh sound as she rested her head on Shadow's back.

"You know Shadow you're really soft..." Amy whispered as she was falling asleep. "Oh Shadow, can you leave behind my house? My parent's don't know about this."

"Sure." Shadow said as he drove his motorcycle around the house. He parked behind Amy's house as she got off. She turned over to Shadow.

"Do you want your clothes back?" Amy asked as she was taking of the jacket. Shadow shook his head.

"You can give it to me tomorrow." Shadow said smirking. Amy stopped what she was doing. Shadow smiled as he took a step closer to Amy. He took her right hand and with the left he wrapped it around Amy's waist pulling her closer. Amy blushed and quivered at his cold touch. Shadow brought his face closer to her's making Amy's face hot. He played with her quills and whispered to her ear.

"Will you be willing to ditch school and come with me..? I'm not forcing you though..."

Amy pulled away from Shadow and looked at him in the eyes. She didn't know what to do. Her heart was telling her to go but her mind was telling her not to.

"I-I don't know Shadow..."

Shadow nodded and pulled away Amy as he made his way to his motorcycle. Shadow looked at Amy and smiled.

"Call me if you have changed your mind." Shadow said as he started his motorcycle. Amy bit her lip and she thought really hard. She had fought with her mom, and she's old enough to make her own decisions. Plus, The classes she has are free so why not. It'll just be only a day...She will still have A's and B's. Shadow took off with his motorcycle and Amy shouted out for him.

"Shadow wait! I've decided!"

Shadow got off his motorcycle and made his way to Amy. Amy smiled brightly.

"I'll go!" Amy said with her cheery voice. Shadow smiled and hugged her. Amy surprisingly hugged back. Shadow slowly brought his lips closer to Amy's face. He gently placed a soft kiss on Amy's cheek making her blush. Shadow smiled and nodded.

"I'll go in the morning to pick you up alright?" Shadow said softly. Amy nodded and smiled. Shadow nodded and walked off. He waved at Amy and took off.

* * *

**This is the longest chapter I ever made -.- 3,000 letters :I But it was worth it! I really enjoyed typing up this chapter and I hope you had fun reading this chapter like I did. n.n **

**Please Review. Tell me how you feel about the story! I gladly take opinions about this story so review!**

**Thanks so much!~**

**-Peke Rosales.**


	7. Chapter 7

** Like being in heaven**

**Chapter 7.**

Mephiles was going through his mail as he was reading one by one. He then stumbled on a page of the newspaper and spotted Shadow on his motorcycle with a pink hedgehog behind him. He groaned and stomped over Shadow. Shadow was eating an apple at the time and he looked up to Mephiles.

"Whut?" Shadow said mouthful. Mephiles took the newspaper page and shoved it in Shadow's face. Shadow let out a MMMM sound as he took it off his face. He looked at it and smiled seeing it was him and Amy.

"Shadow can you stop doing all this nonsense! For once in your life do something useful!" Mephiles shouted. Shadow swallowed his piece of apple in his mouth. He quickly got up and flashed the middle finger to Mephiles making him roll his eyes and go back to his desk. Shadow walked over to the house phone and called Knuckles.

"Knuckles! Will you help me on something?" Shadow asked as he waited Knuckles to answer.

"Ugh...what now Shadow?" Knuckles said with a sigh.

"Just help me and I'll pay you."

"Alright. Where can I find you?"

* * *

"Shadow man, you have to lay off the cookies!" Knuckles said with a grunt. Shadow kicked Knuckles on the head.

"Come on! Aren't you the 'strongest' member in our group?"

Knuckles growled as he put all his strength and threw Shadow into the room. Shadow looked around and was surprised at how much pink it is filled with.

"That's Amy alright..." Shadow said as he grinned. "Knuckles pass me the photo and tape!"

Knuckles threw Shadow the things he wanted and hid behind the bushes. Shadow took the tape and stuck it on the photo's back side. He then looked on the ceiling and quickly put the photo on and secured it with more tape. Shadow ran out the window and climbed on the tree.

"Psst, Knuckles. I'm done.." Shadow whispered loud enough so Knuckles can here. Knuckles nodded and ran to the side-walk and walked normally. Shadow slowly got off the tree and ran towards Knuckles. The two friends laughed and made their way to the school.

"Amy are you sure about this?" Rouge said as they stopped a few feet away from the school's entrance. Amy nodded and smiled.

"It's okay Rouge." Amy said as she hugged her bat friend. "Can you pass me the homework too? I still want my A's."

Rouge laughed and nodded. The two friends hugged once more as they heard a motorcycle come.

"Oh! It's Shadow! I gotta go. I'll see you later Rouge!" Amy said as she ran towards Shadow. Shadow smiled as Amy got on his motorcycle. The pink hedgehog blew Rouge kisses and waved. Rouge chuckled and waved good-bye.

"Let's go Shadow."

Shadow nodded and drove off away from the school. Amy rested her head and wondered where they were going.

"Shadow we are we going?" Asked Amy.

"To the beach." Said Shadow. Amy gasped and started to squeal. Shadow grinned. "Why are you so excited?"

"I've never been to the beach. My parents never let me go."

"Tsk tsk tsk. se they still see you as a baby, am I right?" Shadow said with a low voice. Amy didn't say anything until a couple of seconds later.

"I'm tired of them.." Amy said as she rested her head once again on Shadow's back. "especially my mom, she still sees me like a little child..."

Shadow was silent and so was Amy. Shadow parked his motorcycle and got off. He helped Amy off and they walked on the beach.

"Oh my god...!" Amy said as she admired the beautiful view of the ocean. She ran towards the water and took off her shoes and socks leaving her barefoot. Shadow chuckled as he sat down on some grass and watched Amy and she played in the water.

"Shadow! Come!" Amy yelled as she waved her hand so Shadow can see her. Shadow saw and gently layed back down. Amy frowned and made her way towards Shadow. Shadow looked at Amy and saw her tug on his arm. "Come...On!"

"You sure know how to annoy the crap out of me." Shadow said as he was resting down on the grass. Amy rolled her eyes and shook Shadow.

"Come onnnn..!" Amy whined as Shadow groaned. "You're the one who brought us here! Now enjoy it!"

As Amy continued to shake his shoulders he rapidly got Amy and pinned her on the grass.

"Want me to enjoy it? I'll enjoy it." Shadow said as Amy gulped. She closed her eyes tight as Shadow pulled Amy closer to him.

"Sh-Shadow...SHADOW!"

Shadow took Amy and threw her on his shoulders as he walked to the ocean. Amy started to kick and hit his back but it was no use.

"Shadow stop! What are you going to do?!"

Shadow without response threw Amy into the water as he laughed. Amy popped up into the surface and frowned. Shadow smirked and made his way to the grass. Amy got out of the water and ran over to Shadow. She pulled him by the arm and threw him into the water. Shadow widened his eyes not believing what just happened.

"I thought you were weaker..." Shadow said as Amy went in the water with him. Amy made a fake laugh as Shadow smiled. Amy was swimming freely under the ocean's water, attempting to touch some fish but failing. Shadow got out of the water and made his way to the grass. He layed down on the grass and waited to dry off. Amy rolled her eyes and kept swimming. An hour passes as Amy was enjoying herself in the water. Shadow had completely dried off and was still laying on the grass enjoying the breeze that was hitting his face. Amy soon got out of the water and layed down next to Shadow.

"Why aren't you in the water?" Shadow asked. Amy shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess It's not fun without you." Amy said as Shadow smirked. "And from boredom, I collected these seashells."

Amy sat up and showed Shadow the seashells. Shadow looked at them and gently layed back down.

"They're nice."

Amy nodded and layed back down with Shadow. There was a silence between them but it didn't bug Amy since she was looking at the sky. Shadow turned his head to look at Amy. He noticed that she wasn't in her usual mood and her face had no expression at all. It wasn't the usual Amy he knew.

"Amy..." Amy turned her head to face Shadow. "What's wrong?"

Amy looked away and continued looking at the sky. "What do you mean?"

"...Well you usually talk 'till someones head explodes. Why so quiet?"

Amy glared at Shadow and sighed. "Ehh, it's nothing Shadow."

"You can't fool me...that sigh gave it away."

Amy went silent for a moment. "Fine you got me. I've just been thinking."

"About what?"

"Well all the things that. Like my mom being so over-protective, about how Darius just left me when I thought there was really something between us, my family member dying...I really don't know who though...my mom never talks about it. She says it's too much for me to handle."

"...Maybe your mom is so over-protective because she loves you so much that she wouldn't want to lose you as a daughter, Darius? He's a coward and you deserve someone better and I'm sorry for your loss, Amy."

Amy sighed. "Thanks Shadow but I'm pretty sure my mom just wants to keep high the Rose Family reputation. Sometimes I just want to..get out of my house and escape her torture. For once I want to be a normal teenage girl."

"Well...You want to be a normal teenage girl?"

"Mhm!"

"Okay. Can you make it tomorrow to Gin's party?"

Amy gasped and nodded her head rapidly as her tail was wagging. Shadow chuckled and got up.

"Very well. I'll explain to you later the directions to his house. We should get going."

Amy nodded as she got up. Her clothes had already dried after a long lay down the grass. She and Shadow went to the motorcycle and got on.

"Um, Shadow. What time is it?"

"It's 2:56"

Amy nodded and laid her head on Shadow's back. They drove off to Amy's house. They finally arrived and Shadow stopped the motorcycle.

"Thanks Shadow. Bye"

Shadow nodded and Amy smiled. She left Shadow and went to her front door. She waved at Shadow and closed the door. Shadow then drove off to his house.

"Hey Rouge! Are you going to the party tonight?" Amy asked Rouge over the phone. Amy smiled and squealed. "Ok! See you there!

Amy hung up and rushed to her room. She went to her closet and picked out a white short ruffled dress and black heels. Amy was looking for a jacket but they were all used and dirty. She remembered she had one hanging on the side of her bed and it was Shadow's. Amy took it and put it on. She smelled a scent of colone and she sniffed the jacket's sleeve. It was like a drug for Amy. She couldn't stop sniffing it.

"Amy?"

Amy quickly stopped what was she was doing and lowered her arm. Mary began to laugh.

"I know what you were doing, Amy."

Amy made a poker face and nodded. "Mary, if mom says where I am just tell her I'm asleep, Okay?"

Mary nodded with a smile while Amy kissed her in the cheek. "Bye!"

* * *

"Shadow come on! She's not going to come."

Shadow slowly turned to Bony. Bony had a really mad look on her face.

"Shut up Bony. She's going to come any minute." said Shadow as he faced back to the entrance with his cigarette in his mouth.

Bony gasped and huffed. She got Shadow's shoulder and forced him to face her. Shadow rolled his eyes as he blew the smoke from his cigarette to her face.

"Shadow.." *Cough* "you lost th-" *Cough* "this big opportunity!"

Shadow rolled his eyes and scoffed. "It wouldn't fun fucking a loose one."

Bony gasped and slapped Shadow across the face. "You don't know who you're messing with Shadow! I'm going to get revenge! Just you wait!" Bony yelled as she fled the scene. Shadow touched his red cheek and shrugged.

"What a drama queen..."

* * *

As Amy made her way to the entrance, guys drooling over the pink hedgehog and wouldn't leave her alone 'till she gives in. Amy finally made it to the party and she searched for Shadow or Rouge. She couldn't see them so she decided to go to the bar.

"A Magnum please." The bartender nodded and went for her drink. As Amy was waiting for her drink, she soon spotted Shadow upstairs. He was alone with a cigarette between his fingers as he stared down deeply at the dancing people. The bartender came with her drink and she gave him a thank you. She drank it up and asked for 5 more. Amy was overdosing with shots as she got a little dizzy. She decided to stop and go to the dancefloor. She looked up at Shadow again and started to dance. She swayed her body to the music's rhythm. Amy enjoyed the feeling and continued dancing. Her eyes were shut as she concentrated to the music. Shadow wondered where she was. Maybe she didn't come due to her protective mother? Maybe. Shadow sighed and finished up his cigar and went to throw it away. While he was throwing it away he spotted Amy dancing smoothly on the dance floor. Shadow smiled and stared deeply at Amy as she was swaying her body softly. He walked towards her slowly as she continued with her dance. He softly touched her shoulders and his hands made their way to her hands. Amy stopped and slowly turned around to meet an amazing pair of crimson eyes. Shadow stared down at her smiling. Amy blushed and looked down. Shadow gently got her chin and made her look into his eyes.

"You know how much I waited for this...?"

"I..um..I d-don't know..."

Shadow rolled his eyes and kissed Amy. Amy widened her eyes as she tried to pull Shadow back. Shadow gripped her waist and deepened the kiss. Amy slowly let her self go and drifted into the kiss. The two hedgehogs were kissing on the dance floor as Rouge noticed.

"I like classy men my ass." Rouge said as she chuckled. Knuckles looked over at Amy and Shadow and spotted them kissing. Knuckles laughed.

"I knew it. Shadow you dog."

Bony too watched them kiss as she made a disgusted face. "You're so stupid Shadow.."

Amy soon parted for some air, gasping heavily. Shadow smiled and played with her quills. Amy had her arms wrapped around Shadow's neck.

"You know I still hate you."

Shadow grinned as he kissed her once more. "Do you still hate me now?" Shadow mumbled. Amy made a tiny laugh as she kissed back.

* * *

Amy arrived to her house smiling. She quietly walked up stairs as a light turned on behind her. Amy looked back as she spotted her mom sitting on the sofa.

"Mom you're awake.." Amy said softly as her mother slammed a page of a newspaper. Amy looked over at the page as she spotted her and Shadow on his motorcycle that night.

"Amy when I told you to tell me everything YOU TELL ME EVERYTHING!" Her mother yelled. "I'm tired of this! Who is Shadow?! HUH?! WHO IS HE!"

Amy looked at her mom with such anger. She slammed her heels to the floor and shouted.

"MOM! I'M NOT A LITTLE KID ANYMORE! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! I'M ALMOST 19! STOP TREATING ME LIKE IF I WERE YOUR BABY! I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU EVERYTHING I DO MOM! THERE IS SOMETHING CALLED PRIVACY THAT I'D LIKE TO KEEP! SO STOP YELLING AT ME BECAUSE WHATEVER I DO WRONG IT'S MY RESPONSIBILITY! AND SHADOW? HE TAUGHT ME HOW TO ENJOY MYSELF AND MAYBE I'M ACTUALLY STARTING TO LIKE HIM! AND IF YOU DON'T AGREE THEN BOOHOO!"

Amy's mother was furious and slapped Amy hard. Amy gasped and touched her red and hot cheek. She turned to her mom.

"I hate you."

Amy rushed to her room slamming her door shut. She glomped on her bed as she sighed. The pink hedgehog soon heard a ringing noise and quickly got up to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Amy."

"Shadow? Why are you calling?"

"I just wanted to tell you before you go to bed look up to the ceiling. So you wouldn't be too lonely."

"Shad-"

Amy heard Shadow hanging up and looked up to her ceiling. She smiled and stared at the photo Shadow put up. She sighed and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**o_o**

**oh mah garrr. dramah.**  
**Thanks for reading my chapter guys! I appreciate it. Please Review, Fav or Follow this story and I'll be forever grateful. I take reviews gladly and will take your opinion seriously! **  
**Thanks!~**  
**Peke Rosales.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Like being in heaven**

** Chapter 8.**

"Amy this is the second time you're doing this." Rouge said while she was holding Amy's hands. Amy smiled.

"I know but I really want to get to know Shadow." Amy said as she blushed. Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Amy I saw you kissing him yesterday. I think you already got to know him.."

Amy widened her eyes. "I-I thought it was only between me and Shadow..."

"Amy you guys were making out in the middle of the room. I think everyone saw."

Amy was silent as she thought. "Did anyone else see besides you?"

"Uh...Knuckles and Bony."

"Bony?! Oh..."

Rouge looked at Amy with a confused expression on her face. "What about her?"

"Well she doesn't like me. I knew she had a hate towards me that night we went to the motor races."

Rouge nodded slowly. They heard a honk and it was Shadow. Amy began to wag her tail as Rouge chuckled.

"Well you should get going. Remember Amy, you have to tell me every detail!"

Amy looked at Rouge. "Details of what?"

"Well the first time you get it stuck in! Now go because Shadow is waiting for you."

Amy laughed and hugged Rouge. "Okay, make sure to pass me all the homework alright?"

Rouge nodded and broke the embrace. Amy walked over to Shadow.

"Hi..." Amy said smiling. Rouge chuckled. Shadow and Amy then took off. While they were driving away, the school's principal caught them as she shook her head.

"Oh Amy what a horrible mistake. Your mother is going to be so furious..."

* * *

"Haha! Shadow do you do this all the time?" Amy said laughing. Shadow laughed and nodded. They were passing the cars while they are stuck in traffic. Shadow then got stuck and stopped. He turned his head as he met a familiar bruised face. Shadow looked at the female sitting next to him and saw that it was his mother. Shadow started to get really angry as his mother started to panic.

"Sh-shadow...Don't get mad..Please."

Shadow began to make RRRMM sounds with his motorcycle. Amy got scared and told Shadow to stop. Shadow glared deeply at the bruised man. He couldn't hold it any longer and quickly hopped off his motorcycle.

"Didn't I warn you the other time...?!" Shadow asked as he slammed his fist on the window. Shadow's mother begged him to stop and go but Shadow ignored her completely. "HUH? WHAT DID I SAY?"

"Shadow get over it! Mature! I'm with your mother now so you better respect me."

"Respect...YOU?" Shadow shouted as he bashed his fist once more on the window making it slightly crack. "You ruined my life! You ruined everything!"

Amy got frightened. She never saw Shadow act this way. His eyes were so full of anger...that it was pure bloody red. She started to pull Shadow to the motorcycle but her strength was no use.

"My life would've been happier with you dead. It was a shame you didn't fall instead of that other person."

Shadow then took off. He dodged rapidly all the cars and made his way to a nearby hill.

_Shadow was now 16 years of age. He was studying as usual on his desk. After studying hard for 2 hours he decided to go out with his friend Knuckles. He got his backpack and rushed to the door. _  
_"Mom I'm go-" _  
_Shadow stopped as he saw a man come out of his mother's room. He ran towards the man and got on top on him. Shadow threw him a hard punch on his jaw. The unknown man fought aswell and threw Shadow a punch in the stomach. Shadow got angry and got a hold of the man's neck. He was choking him and he then saw a figure move. Shadow looked up and saw his mother come out of the bathroom with a towel around her body. She gasped at the sight and quickly ran to the bathroom._  
_

He stopped his motorcycle and started to throw some trash cans that were placed on the hill. He broke everything that was in his way. Amy got off the motorcycle and tried to stop Shadow.

"Shadow stop! Please!"  
_

_"MOM?!"_

_Shadow looked down at the man and started to punch him even harder. Shadow couldn't control himself. His anger over powered him and he couldn't stop. Harder and Harder his punches grew making the man surrender. Shadow finally stopped and breathed heavily. The furious black hedgehog got the man's arm and gripped it tightly. He dragged him out the door and dumped him on the street. Shadow walked to the house and went straight to his mother's room._

_"Shadow I-"_

_Shadow slammed the door and left._  
____

Shadow soon ran out of things to throw and turned around. He saw a ver frightened look on Amy's face and he calmed down. Amy slowly walked a few steps towards Shadow and got a hold of his hand. Shadow looked down at Amy softly.

"Shadow what's wrong? Why were you acting like that?" Amy asked softly. Shadow looked and sighed.

* * *

"So you're brother doesn't know about this?" Amy asked. Shadow nodded.

"Yeah, my brother had moved away to a new school so he doesn't know about this."

Amy nodded and stopped. "So...am I the only one who knows about this?"

Shadow smiled and nodded. Amy hugged his arm and smiled. Shadow and Amy continued walking on the shore.

"Amy...remember those seashells you collected?"

Amy gasped and nodded. "Where are they?"

Shadow took out a bracelet and handed it to Amy. "You left it yesterday on the ground." Shadow said smiling. "I even made it a bracelet...out of boredom.."

Amy took the bracelet and admired it. She noticed her name carved in one of the seashells. Amy smiled.

"Thanks Shadow! It's really pretty." Amy said as she put it on her wrist.

* * *

"Hahaha! You really do that to your brother?" Amy said laughing. Shadow laughed and nodded.

"He wins a lot of money so why not?"

Amy grinned softly. "And how did you manage to put that picture of us on my ceiling? How did you even get to my room?"

"Your tree and help from Knuckles."

Amy rolled her eyes. Amy's being carried by Shadow piggy style. She rested her chin on his head. The pink hedgehog sighed and began tickling Shadow's ear. His ear started to twitch as Amy chuckled. Amy continued tickling his ear as it twitched.

"Amy stop that." Shadow said. Amy shook her head and tickled it once more. She laughed and sighed. "A-Amy...s..stop! That tickles.."

"Aww, but you look so cute when your ear twitches!"

"I'm not cute." Shadow said. Amy rolled her eyes. She scratched behind his ear as he purred.

"So you're not cute?" Amy said as she continued. He purred and shook his head. Amy laughed. As Shadow walked down the shore Amy spotted a house on a hill. She looked very close at it and gasped.

"Look Shadow!" Amy said pointing. Shadow turned to the house. "Me and my sister always went in there. We played a lot in the backyard."

"Your parents own it?" Shadow asked. Amy shook her head.

"No. Me and my sister always wanted it though. We'd always play in a room filled with toys. It was the best thing ever but our parents didn't let us go anymore. I've always wanted to go inside that house once more."

Shadow smiled. Amy rested her head on Shadow's as she began to scratch behind his ear. He purred loudly as Amy laughed.

* * *

"Amy you still need to give me my jacket." Shadow said as he put her down.

"Oh right! I had it on last night and I forgot to give it to you." Amy said. Shadow got on his motorcycle and so did Amy. "I hope my mom doesn't find out about this."

* * *

"Does this look like mom's signature?" Asked Mary as she handed the paper to her sister.

"It looks exactly the same, The teachers will totally fall for it." Amy said laughing. They heard a knock on the door.

"Amy? Mary?"

The two Rose sisters started to hide the paper sheet. Amy hid it in her pillow. "Come in!"

Amy's mother came in with a smile. "Ladies I'd like to present you our new neighbor Scourge."

Amy and Mary stood on their feet and greeted. "Yes mother. We came across one day at school."

"Amy I'd like you to go walk with him and show him around."

"Mother I can't. Me and my classmates organized a meeting at the cinemas. Tomorrow I will be free of any activity."

Amy's mother stood speechless but with a frown. Scourge stood there awkwardly.

"I'll...leave then. Nice meeting you Amy and Mary." Scourge said and left the room. Amy's mother soon left the room leaving Amy and Mary alone.

"That was close..." Mary said as she took out the paper. Amy nodded.

"Well I'm going to get ready."

Mary nodded and left Amy's room. Amy started to get ready. When she was done, she left the house and towards the Mall's parking lot.

* * *

Amy had arrived at the parking lot. She was searching for her friends and finally spot them. They were sitting on some stairs. She quickly walked over them and greeted. Rouge had hugged and kissed her on the cheek while she just greeted Knuckles and Shadow with a hi. They were sitting down talking about all sorts of things. Knuckles then took out a bottle of tequila. Shadow and Rouge drank up as Amy said no because she wanted to be sober. After all the begs, Amy finally said yes and drank a cup. She then wanted another one and then another one. And so, the friends started to have fun and dance. They were taking pictures, drinking, making motorcycle tricks. Zero and Xavier joined them. Bony and her other friends were looking at them. Bony was eye rolling. Shadow and Knuckles went for more drinks as Amy and Rouge stayed with Zero and Xavier.

"You know what. I'm tired of this. I'm going to show Amy a piece of my mind."

Bony marched over to Amy and her friends. Amy turned around with a smile but soon faded away.

"I believe this is yours Amy?" Bony said as she took out a seashell bracelet. Amy gasped and looked at her wrist.

"Oh yes! Thank you so much you do-"

Bony threw her bracelet to the floor and stomped on it. Rouge widened her eyes.

"Hey! Why did you do that?"

"Just...a little revenge on Shadow I guess." Bony said as she left with her friends. Amy's face turned red as she pulled Bony's quills. Bony turned around and slapped Amy in the face making her fall down to the floor. Amy quickly got up and tackled Bony to the ground. Amy and Bony were fighting with such anger as Rouge and Xavier tried to stop them. Zero ran over to the nearby bar and spotted Shadow.

"Shadow! You have to come quick! Amy and Bony are fighting!"

After hearing what Zero said Shadow rushed out the door and to the parking lot. He ran to the group of people and spotted Amy and Bony on the floor. Shadow pushed Xavier out of the way and pulled Amy. Bony growled and marched over Amy but got blocked by Shadow. Shadow gripped Bony's arm and pulled her closer to him.

"Don't ever touch Amy like that. What did she do to deserve this?" Shadow asked as he gripped Bony's arm harder. Bony hissed.

"Just..take it like revenge." Bony said as she hissed. Shadow threw her to the ground making people gasp.

"Understand Bony! I'm not dating a little whore like you!" Shadow shouted as Bony gasped. Bony's friend, Ivan, stepped in.

"Hey-"

Shadow punched Ivan to the ground as he got Amy and carried her somewhere else.

* * *

Amy sniffled and hugged Shadow. "I-I didn't wa-want to fight Shadow.."

Shadow nodded and gently stroked her quills. "I know you didn't but it really taught her a lesson.

Amy sniffled once more and looked at Shadow. Shadow smiled and whispered in her ear. Amy smiled and laughed.

"You really did that? Hahaha, they deserved it." Amy said laughing. Shadow nodded and smiled.

* * *

**Sorry for late uploading. Chapters usually come in the night-time or hopefully in the afternoon. Please Review, Favorite or Follow this story. :DD THEY FEED MEH e.o lol. I gladly take reviews and opinions about this story.**

**Peke Rosales.**


	9. Chapter 9

** I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorite and followed this story. Without you guys I wouldn't have continued this story. This story hopefully might go up to 30 or 40 chapter, but only if you review. 3 It keeps me going.  
**

**Oh and, I made a poll. Please go to my profile, you'll see it there!**

* * *

**Like being in heaven**

**Chapter 9.**

"Amy Rose. You missed 2 days of school, what happened?" Mrs. Roberts asked as she stood and made her way to Amy's desk. Amy gulped and took out a permission sheet and handed it to her teacher. Mrs. Roberts walked to her own desk and took out her glasses. She scanned the sheet of paper. As she was checking the paper sheet, Amy went to her bag and got all her homework.

"Here Mrs. Roberts. During the absence I made sure to do all the homework you gave those days." Amy said as she placed a pile of homework as he teacher nodded.

"Amy are you sure this is your mom's signature?" Asked the teacher as Amy started to get hot. Beads of sweat were rolling down her forehead as she answered.

"Y-yes Mrs. Roberts." Amy said wiping the sweat of her forehead. Amy couldn't get in trouble. She never did besides that day they took away her cellphone. The teacher looked up to Amy.

"Amy this isn't your mom's signature." Mrs. Roberts said as she stood on her feet. "Do you know what this means Amy? It means getting expelled."

A tiny gasp escaped Amy's lips as she tried to hold back the tears. Mrs. Roberts slammed the paper on her desk making Amy jump.

"If you don't want to get expelled, call your mom now to have a talk with the vice principal. If Mrs. Rose doesn't come you're automatically expelled. You may call her in the office."

Amy nodded slowly as she walked to the door. She made her way to the office and used the phone.

"M-mom?"

* * *

Amy and her mother were now rushing to the vice principal's office. Her mom had a really strong grip on Amy's arm as she dragged her. Mrs. Rose had a really angry face because she had to leave an important meeting from work for this.

"Amy you're so not getting through this so easily." Her mother said with an angry tone. Rouge walked over to Amy as she tried to talk to her. Amy's mother tugged her daughter's shoulder and caused her to yelp. "Not now Rouge."

* * *

Sniffle. The pink hedgehog was now crying after everything that has happened today at her school. She couldn't stand thinking she won't get education for half a year. Amy wanted a good career and be as wealthy as her parents but this is unacceptable. She knew it was trouble going with Shadow but she couldn't help it. He lightens up her day and makes her heart thump like crazy when he's around. Amy sighed and looked up the ceiling. The pink hedgehog's lips shaped into a small smile as she looked at Shadow. Amy stayed like that for a while but then broke her gaze and to the house phone. Amy rushed over to the phone.

"Hello..?" Amy said as she waited for an answer. "Shadow?"

"Yeah It's me." Shadow said as Amy smiled.

"Oh...H-hi." Amy said with a low voice as she sniffled. Shadow noticed a different tone in her voice.

"What's wrong Amy? You don't sound like yourself."

"I...ugh. Yeah, I'm sad..." Amy said softly as she dried a tear off her cheek. "When I wen-"

*Beep. Beep. Beep.*

Amy sighed as she heard Shadow hang up. She walked over to her room and threw her body over her cool, fresh bed. Amy shivered at how cold it was and noticed the window was open. She walked over her window and closed it. The gloomy pink hedgehog turned around and gasped. She smiled at seeing those gorgeous crimson eyes.

"Sh-shadow what if my parents find out you're here?"

Shadow shook his head and pulled Amy into a warm embrace. "Your parents just happened to leave...I don't think they'll find out.."

"How do you know they left?" Amy said as she looked up to Shadow.

"Well there's a public phone near your house." Shadow started to stroke tenderly her soft pink quills. "I just wanted to hear your voice again."

Amy went silent as Shadow continued stroking her quills. "So why were you crying?"

"Well..." Sniffle. "When I missed school the two days we went to the beach, I missed out alot. So me and my sister tried to make a permission sheet and attempt to copy our mom's signature. I handed the sheet to my teacher but she didn't buy it. If my mom doesn't talk with the vice principal I'll get expelled."

Amy burst out in tears and buried her face into Shadow's chest fur. He rested his chin on Amy's head as she cried into his chest. They stayed like that for about 40 minutes as Amy calmed down. Shadow looked down at Amy's glossy emerald eyes. She sniffled as Shadow smiled. He gently brushed away Amy's bangs out of her face and stroked her cheek. Amy blushed as Shadow slowly closened his face to Amy's. Amy closed her eyes and waited for Shadow's soft lips touch her's. Shadow finally kissed Amy and got her by the waist and pulled her closer. Amy wrapped her arms around Shadow deepening the kiss. Shadow and Amy soon parted breathing heavily. Amy walked over to her bed and laid down. Shadow walked over to the bed and laid down next to Amy.

"So who exactly is your vice principal?" Shadow asked as he scooted over to Amy and hugged her.

"Her name is...Jen Hernandez." Amy said. Shadow thought about that name and it sounded familiar to him.

"Hernandez.." Shadow said lowly. Amy turned to him.

"What about her?," Amy asked. Shadow shook his head.

"It's nothing Amy, I thought it was something else." Shadow said as he turned to look at the window.

Amy smiled and nodded. Shadow sighed and turned to Amy. He smirked as he quickly got on top of Amy as she let out a gasp.

"Sh-shadow! What are you do-doing.." Amy stuttered as Shadow smirked. He shifted his head to Amy's neck making her shiver.

"I can't..." Shadow gently placed a kiss on her neck. "..resist you Amy,"

Amy closed her eyes shut as she felt the way Shadow was touching her. The pink hedgehog let out short sweet gasps as Shadow went down from her shoulder and near her breasts. "Sh-shadow." Amy whispered softly. Shadow continued going down her body as Amy got more nervous. Shadow gently nibbled on her breast and massaged the other one. "W-wait..ah..Shadow n-not here.." Amy spoke lowly as she moaned by the way Shadow was touching her body. Shadow's hand ran down Amy's body and to her female part. Amy hissed from pleasure as Shadow rubbed it. "ah..Shadow..stop" Amy begged as she moved herself from Shadow. Shadow looked at her plainly as Amy looked away. Shadow grinned and sat next to Amy. "I'll stop then." Amy nodded and snuggled up to Shadow as he turned on the t.v.

* * *

The vice principal came walking rapidly over to her office. She had a rough time searching for her lost pup yesterday and she was exhausted. Jen walked over to her window and moved away her curtains so the sun's light can come and bring some light into it. She turned around and saw a black and red hedgehog smoking on her chair. The vice principal looked shocked.

"Smoking is not allowed in this office." Jen said with an angry tone. Shadow inhaled some smoke then blew it out in Jen's face.

"I believe you were looking for this last night?" Shadow said as he took out a small brown pup. Jen gasped and threw her hands on her puppy. Shadow quickly hid the pup back in the cage. "Ah ah ah, not so fast. You owe me a little favor." Jen nodded quickly as Shadow smirked. "Do you know the pink hedgehog named Amy Rose?" Jen stopped and thought for a while but then nodded.

"She's the best student we ever had in this school." Jen said. "She managed to keep us in the top spot for 2 years." Shadow nodded, impressed. Jen had a worried face on.

"Well it'll be a shame if you expelled her from this school." Shadow said inhaling some smoke then realising it. "It'll go down to the bottom like 4 years ago." Jen frowned and looked down, thinking deeply at what Shadow just said.

"But the rules are rules. Once someone does that and gets caught they will be automatically expelled from this school."

Shadow sighed and threw his cigar through the window. "Rules are just words written down on paper. If you don't stop Amy from getting expelled then I'll leave little.." Shadow looked down at the pup's collar. "...Marbles out in the desert to die." Jen gasped and glared at Shadow.

"Don't you dare." Jen growled. Shadow smirked and shrugged.

"Well then say good-bye to little Marbles here because this might be the last day you ever see him again." Shadow said as he walked through the door. Jen growled and called out for Shadow. Shadow turned around and smirked. "So, are you going to stop this madness?" Jen sighed and nodded.

"Can I have Marbles back?" Jen asked with an annoyed tone. Shadow shook his head as she sighed.

"You'll have Marbles back when you tell Mrs. Rose her daughter isn't going to be expelled." Shadow said. Jen nodded.

"Deal."

Shadow smirked and left the office. He stopped his pace and walked over to Jen's office. "One more thing, From now on, you'll treat Amy with all respect possible. If you don't, your little cat will pay the price."

Jen widened her eyes and nodded rapidly. Shadow nodded and walked out.

* * *

"Marbles!" Knuckles said as he was waving a red ball at Marbles. "Come on boy! Get the ball!" Knuckles threw the red ball as Marbles looked at it. The puppy looked back at Knuckles with a confused face. After attempting to make Marbles go after the ball, Knuckles gave up. "Damn this dog is retarded."

Shadow laughed. His brother, Mephiles opened the door and saw the red ball on the floor. He picked it up and threw it to Shadow. "What is that?" Shadow got the red ball and threw it back to Mephiles.

"It's the toy of your new dog." Shadow said getting up aswell as Knuckles. Mephiles looked at Shadow.

"My new dog?" Mephiles asked as Knuckles nodded.

"It's your birthday present. Enjoy." Knuckles said as he left the room. Shadow walked right behind him and Mephiles looked down at Marbles.

"My birthday passed already!" Mephiles yelled and sighed. He bent down and petted Marbles. "Well I guess it won't be too bad having a dog." Marbles barked and pee'd on Mephiles' case. "ugh..."

* * *

**lol. Sorry for uploading late and the shortness of this chapter. A lot has gone through my mind. School is just 2 days away and I barely got my new backpack. -_- So I hope you enjoy this chapter and please Review, Fav and Follow this story. I'll be so grateful! :D n.n**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Peke Rosales**

_**** I will be advertising stories! If you want to get your story advertised just review or pm me!****_


	10. Chapter 10

** Warning: Will have some rated M shiet. If you don't like it then read the next chapter when it's done. c: **

* * *

_Like being in heaven_

_Chapter 10._

"Dad, you know mom doesn't like smoke in the house." Amy said with a small grin. Amy's father shrugged.

"Your mother isn't here at the time so why not?" Amy's father said as he inhaled some smoke. "Besides, I haven't smoked for years." Amy nodded and sat next to her father.

"Dad I know I'm grounded but can I leave the house? It's very urgent.." Amy said timidly. Her father was silent for several seconds but finally opened his mouth.

"I don't know Amy. I don't want any trouble with your mother." Amy's dad spoke. Amy nodded sadly and stood up, making her way to the door. "But it won't hurt if you go for a while."

Amy stopped her pace and smiled widely. She hugged her father and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Dad! So much! I'll be back later!" Amy said, wagging her tail. She left happily out of the room, her dad shaking his head with a smile. He sighed and looked out the window. The pink hedgehog's father smiled softly as he looked at the young couple. Shadow was tying a blindfold around Amy's eyes and helped her on the motorcycle. Amy let out a small laugh and they drived off. Amy's father sighed and went back to his chair.

* * *

"Shadow where are we going?," Amy asked eagerly. Shadow didn't respond and ignored her every word. Amy sighed. She heard the tides of the ocean wash up on the shore, so she got an idea. After a long trip Shadow finally parked the car near a hill. He helped the blindfolded hedgehog off the motorcycle and led her to an unknown place. Amy had a feeling she's been here, she recognizes the cool breeze hit her face. Shadow helped Amy up stairs as she got more eager to see what was in store for her. He took the blindfold off Amy, she gasped. It was her favorite childhood room. Amy gave the widest smile and started to search for her favorite toys. Wagging her tail, she found an old white horse and dusted off the dirt. It was her toy she had left after her parents dragged Amy and her sister out of the house. Amy looked at it for a while, remembering all her wild and goofy shenanigans with her sister. Shadow watched her as she looked around the room. Amy turned to look at Shadow with a smile.

"Thanks Shadow!," Amy said as she hugged him. "I've always wanted to be in this room once more..," Shadow hugged her back. Several minutes past and Amy pulled away. She smiled brightly, her green emerald eyes shining brightly. Shadow got lost in her eyes, he never had seen such..beauty.

"Shadow...?," Amy whispered. Shadow blinked and looked at Amy's eyes once more.

"Did I ever tell you your eyes are so gorgeous?" Shadow said, swiping a bang off Amy's face. Amy blushed and shook her head. Shadow softened his eyes and kissed her. Amy was slightly surprised, her eyes open widely, but then faded and closed. Shadow shoved Amy onto the bed and got on top of her. He kissed her with a hunger he had never felt before. Amy moaned softly as she felt a hand massage her right breast. Shadow moved his lips onto her neck, sucking it, biting it and licking it. Amy shifted her body several times, feeling a tingle in her body. Shadow suddenly stopped and looked at Amy. Amy looked back at Shadow, wondering why he had stopped. The thirsty pink hedgehog smirked and got on top of him. "Why'd you stop?" Amy asked softly. She then kissed him once again, their bodies against eachother. Shadow had placed his hands on Amy's butt, squeezing them and rubbing them. His hands went further down her butt and they met with her clit. He gently rubbed it making Amy moan softly.

"Ah-Shadow..."

Shadow heard this and rubbed it faster making Amy groan. Shadow smirked and felt some drops pf liquid fall on her panties making him hot. He laid Amy on her back and slowly took off her skirt. Amy hesitated, twitching her legs. Shadow looked at Amy, noticing her face full of pleasure. He proceeded on to her wet panties and took them off. Shadow stared down at her sex as Amy bit her bottom lip hard. The ebony hedgehog licked her hips then making his way down to her female part. He licked her sex, making Amy moan even louder. Shadow, now fully turned on, slid his tounge into Amy, swirling it and sucking it. Amy let out a loud moan as Shadow sucked her. It felt so good to her, something she had never felt before. Shadow took out his tounge and started to lick her clit. Amy breathed heavily with some groans escaping her lips.

'Uhh-Shadow..why do you tease me like..this..'

Amy couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to do everything with him, but Shadow was just teasing her. Shadow stopped and laid his body on Amy's, kissing her roughly. Amy could feel his member rub on her's and she knew Shadow was teasing her. "Sh-Shadow...I-" Shadow stopped and looked at Amy.

"You what?," Shadow whispered. Amy closed her eyes shut panting. She could feel Shadow's hot breath on her cheek. The pink hedgehog wanted him so much. She wanted him now. "I want..." Shadow smirked and rubbed his member on her clit. "You what..." Amy was about to explode. She wanted him inside her now.

"..fuck me.."

Shadow smirked and licked Amy's ear. "Whatever you say..." Amy let out a gasp as she felt Shadow enter. The black hedgehog certainly didn't start slow, nor gentle. He fucked her like a sex crazed animal. Amy moaned loud. She screamed. "Sh-Shadow! AHH!"

Shadow thrusted in her so deep, so fast and so brutally making Amy want to come. She shut her eyes tight and took a hold of a bar near by. "AH! AH! AH! AH! AHHHH! SHA- UNGH!" She attempted to scream his name but the pleasure overwhelmed her. Shadow kept thrusting in her. "Ah Fuck! You sure are tight.." Shadow loved it. He couldn't stop. Not now. The black hedgehog thrusted even faster, making the bed shake, breaking some things near the bed. "Spread them." Shadow ordered. Amy tried to move her legs, but she was so tired. Shadow got her legs and lifted them up, making it easier to fuck her. "AH! AH! SHADOW DON-"

Amy had cummed on the bed, moaning as loud as ever. She panted roughly, trying to catch her breath. Shadow had stopped too, and breathed heavily. Shadow laid down on the bed, gazing at the roof. Amy too laid down next to Shadow, snuggling into his chest.

"Amy you sure are something.." Shadow said panting. Amy rolled her eyes and kissed him. Shadow smirked and kissed her back.

"You know.." Shadow kissed her lips. "being with you is like being in heaven.."

* * *

Shadow and Amy had driven off to Amy's house, after all the hot action. Both of them were really tired and they just wanted to rest on her bed. Once they got there, Amy let Shadow in the house and led him to her room. They finally reached her room and the two tired hedgehogs laid down on her bed. Amy and Shadow were sharing stories once again, laughing at stupid memories when they were kids. Shadow only shared a few with his brother Mephiles, he didn't dare to speak about his mother. Amy noticed but didn't say anything. She knew it really affected him and even turn him into a beast, so she didn't mention it. Shadow heard a ring come from his pocket. He reached for his phone and saw it was a message from Gin. Shadow read the message and wrote back.

'I'm here at Amy's house. It's just a few miles from the central park, it's orange."

When he was done, he quickly slid his phone back into his pocket and continued talking to Amy. After a long chat, Amy got thirsty and went for some water for both of them. Amy closed the door and walked to her kitchen. She past the living room but stopped when she saw a bundle of strangers. The pink hedgehog immediately recognized them from the motor race and got furious.

"Why are you guys here?! GET OUT!" Amy shouted pointing at the door. A dark figure walked up to Amy with a smirk.

"Wow. I knew that Shadow had good taste in hedgehogs." The stranger said with a smirk while stroking Amy's quill. Amy looked at him in disgust and threw his hand off her quill. He walked away from Amy quickly and got lost in the group. Shadow came down stairs and looked at the people. He saw Gin and glared at him.

"Shadow what are they doing here?!" Amy said pointing at them. Shadow looked at them.

"Yeah..What are they doing here.." Shadow said as he growled over to Gin. Amy got angry.

"GET OUT! ALL OF YOU!" Amy shouted as she pushed them out the door. Shadow helped Amy and they managed to get the people out. Amy didn't even bother to look at Shadow in the face now. "You too Shadow. Go."

Shadow got confused. "Amy-"

"GO!"

Amy pushed Shadow out the house and slammed the door closed. She sighed heavily and walked to her room.

* * *

After that long day, the pink hedgehog was getting ready for school. When she was finished, she looked at herself in the mirror and left. Amy walked down stairs and got her bag. She made her way to her father's car and got it. As they were driving off to her school, Amy noticed some letters written on the bridge she always passed when she was heading to school. The pink hedgehog looked closely and noticed that it said, "Being with you is like being in heaven." Amy immediately remembered those words. They came out of Shadow's mouth yesterday. Amy looked down and gave a small smile. They finally made it to Amy's school. Her father parked his car and let Amy out. Amy waved her father a good-bye and left to school.

"Amy!"

Amy turned around and spotted Rouge. Rouge smiled and hugged her. "How've you been?"

Amy looked down and smiled. "Well I'm great, how about you?"

"Ok I guess," Rouge said as she walked with Amy to her class. "Hey, Cream hasn't been going to school. Where is she?"

Amy gasped. "Oh my god! I totally forgot where she told me she was going but she left."

"What if we go to her house one day? I don't think she did leave," Rouge said as she entered the classroom. Amy nodded and went to her desk.

* * *

"Gin..." Shadow said walking back and forth. "When I messaged you where her house was..YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO COME! THAT GOES TO ALL OF YOU!"

Gin was silent aswell as the others. Shadow clenched his fists and stared deeply at them. Knuckles walked to Shadow and put a hand on his shoulder. Shadow ignored him.

"Now who was with you all. They certainly weren't from our group." Shadow spoke trying to calm his tone.

"I don't know, they must've followed us there. Manic announced a 'party' in this certain house. Maybe they got confused and followed us." Gin said, trying not to look at Shadow. Shadow looked at the rest as they nodded. The ebony hedgehog walked over to the door and opened it. He stepped out of the room and slammed the door shut. Knuckles looked over the others and shook his head.

"Guys, you have to stop pissing him off. I thought that was already in your dull heads."

Knuckles left the group and went upstairs.

"Man, Shadow is scary." Sonic said as he leaned on the couch. Xavier nodded in agreement and took a sip of his beer.

"Hey Gin, did you take a glimpse of the other guys Shadow said about?" Zero asked. Gin shook his head.

"Hey, uhm, I saw a black hedgehog along with 2 other grey wolves ," said the brown wolf, Michael.

"Sounds like the Jiros." Sonic said with an eye roll. Xavier finished his beer and tossed it to the garbage. He stood up and walked over to the pair of wolves.

"The Jiros are mostly wolves, were they with a black hedgehog similar to Shadow?" Xavier asked as the other dark blue wolf, Zoreck, nodded.

"The hedgehog has faded stripes like Shadow's but he has much more stripes and they're grey. He also has a big scar on his face."

Zero looked at Xavier, seeing the hate on his face. Xavier nodded slowly and left the room.

* * *

Shadow was a few feet away from Amy's house. With a public phone near, Shadow kept calling the house phone, but no one answered. He knew Amy was home because her room was lit by a light bulb. Amy then finally answered the house phone.

"Hello?"

Shadow wagged his tail. "Amy!"

"..." Shadow heard a groan. "What."

The wag of his tail slowly faded as he put a frown on his face. "Amy...what's wrong? You haven't responded my messages nor my calls. You didn't even wave a hello to when school ended." Shadow waited for an answer from the pink hedgehog, but nothing was heard.

"...I've..been busy." Amy said plainly.

"With what?"

Amy sighed. "My family is looking for a ring."

"Well I'm sure they'll find it soon."

Amy let out an 'ugh' "Shadow It's not only just a ring. That ring has been passed in this family for generations! Not only that, the ring is worth 1.5 million dollars!" Amy shouted through the phone. "And you know what else?! IT WENT MISSING ON THAT DAY YOUR FRIENDS BARGED IN MY HOUSE!"

Shadow gripped the phone with such anger. He knew something bad will happen. Shadow heard a motorcycle nearby and turned his head over and saw Xavier. The black hedgehog turned to the phone.

"Amy I got to go." Shadow said and he hanged the phone. Shadow turned around to Xavier, angry. "What."

"I just wanted to know where you were." Xavier said as he got off the motorcycle. "Plus, we know who was with us that night."

Shadow looked at Xavier. "Who."

"The Jiros', ..sir." Xavier said with a slight stutter. Shadow looked away and thought. He then walked over to his motorcycle and turned the motor on.

"Come on. We're going to the Jiros' place."

Xavier nodded and followed Shadow.

* * *

"Zack!"

Zack turned around and noticed it was Shadow and Xavier. He smirked and got up.

"Well well well, What a surprise, _bro_." Zack said with a smirk and his arms open for a hug. Shadow gave him a really? look. Zack shrugged and dropped his arms. "What makes you finally leave the _Shit_ens and come to the Jiros?"

Xavier growled at him but a wolf came by his side, glaring at Xavier. Shadow walked over to Zack with his fists clenched.

"Give me the ring."

Zack let out a laugh. "What ring?"

Shadow growled. "Zack don't bullshit me. You followed my gang into a pink hedgehogs house. You robbed her that ring."

Zack looked away from Shadow and thought. "That pink hedgehog? She's your girlfriend right?" Zack asked with a smirk on his face. "I didn't know you had good taste Shadow...she's really beautiful...especially that round ass of her's."

Shadow snapped and tackled Zack to the ground. Xavier widened his eyes and quickly called Knuckles.

"Knuckles come down to the Jiros' place now! Bring all the others!" Without letting Knuckles respond he hanged up.

Shadow and Zack were going at it, blood trickling from Shadow's mouth. Shadow really got mad and started to choke him.

"Tell me where it is, NOW!" Shadow said as he gripped on his neck harder. Zack tried to loosen Shadow's grip but it was no use.

"Shadow stop you're going to kill him!" shouted Bonnie as she tried to stop Shadow. Xavier quickly pushed Bonnie out of the way. Knuckles and the others arrived and ran over to Xavier. A bear suddenly threw Shadow to a wall, and helped Zack up. Xavier got mad and threw a punch at the bear's stomach, dropping Zack to the floor.

"Smart move, wolf." The bear said and punched Xavier in the jaw. Xavier growled and spitted out some blood from his mouth. He tackled the bear down to the ground and he was throwing punches at him non-stop.

Shadow got ahold of Zack and started to punch him. "TELL ME WHERE IT IS ZACK!"

Zack tried to speak, but when he did he would cough out blood. "I...don't have..it!"

Shadow growled and threw him to the floor. He placed a foot on his neck and stepped on it as hard as he could. "TELL ME!"

"Shadow stop!" Bonnie shouted. Shadow turned to look at Bonnie. She had a ring on her hand. Shadow walked over to Bonnie and looked at the ring. It had carved "Rose". Shadow took the ring and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Come on. We're leaving." Shadow said as he left the house. Knuckles and the others followed him out.

"I'll..get that..hedgehog.." Zack said, trying to get up.

* * *

"AMY! OPEN THE DOOR!" Shadow shouted as he pounded on the door. Amy and her sister Mary were holding back the door.

"NO GO AWAY!" Amy shouted back. Shadow growled and left. Mary noticed and stopped.

"Damn..Shadow sure is strong." Mary said as walked away from the door. "Why'd you have to kick him out? If I were you I'd keep him locked in my room."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Please, He brou- MMMM!"

Amy was pulled by Shadow into her room. He locked it and finally let Amy go.

"SHADOW GET OUT!" Amy shouted as she went into a corner. Shadow walked slowly to Amy as she began to calm down. The black hedgehog stuck his hand out. Amy looked at his hand and saw that it was the family's ring. Amy took it and looked at Shadow.

"Shadow what happened to you.." Amy said as she stared at Shadow's bleeding mouth. Shadow ignored Amy and walked to her window. Amy walked over to Shadow and took his hand. "Come, I'm not letting you bleed like that without any treatment."

Shadow sighed and nodded. Amy sat him on the bed as she cleaned the blood away gently. The silence in the room was awkward, which is a surprise because Amy would talk endlessly. Amy finished wiping it off, and went to throw the bloody wipe in the trash.

"Shadow I'm really sorry.." Amy said as she got closer to him. "I just..had enough of everything.."

Shadow smiled. "No need to apologize Amy...I wasn't mad. I can never be mad at you.." Shadow said. Amy gave a small smile and then kissed Shadow. Shadow returned it back, laying her down on the bed and kissing ger passionately.

* * *

**Huaaa /o3o/ **

**I'm so sorry for the late ****_late _****upload. I've been doing some school things and homework that I didn't have any time to write this chapter. When I had the free time, I made this chapter extra long. o: Just because I uploaded late.**

**Oh and, If my sex scene is bad, sh. o-o It's my first time..so I really tried hard ._. I'll do better next time tho.**

**Please Review, Fav and Follow this story, It'll mean alot to me! :D**

**Thanks!**

**Peke Rosales.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Like being in heaven**

**Chapter 11.**

"Cream?" Amy said as she knocked on the door. Cream opened the door and widened her eyes. The two friends hugged each other and started to squeal from joy.

"Oh my gosh! Amy! How are you?" Cream said smiling widely. "You too Rouge! How are you guys?"

Amy laughed. "Great! Where were you all this time?"

Cream smiled. "Me and my mom went to New York. It was a buisness trip and you know how my mom is, over protective. So I went with her." Amy nodded. " but she knew I'll still have good grades."

"Nice.." Rouge said with a smile. Cream nodded.

"Want to come in?"

Amy and Rouge nodded and stepped in the peach colored house. "Wow. It's really pretty."

"A year ago you didn't have all these...things." Rouge said as she admired the jewels. Cream laughed.

"Yeah, my mom got raised and paid more well." Cream said as she took out a frame. "I forgot to tell you guys, this is Tails. He's going to come later in the afternoon."

Amy looked at the frame and took it from Cream's hands. Amy looked at Cream with a smirk. "It's your boyfriend."

Cream frowned. "W-what? No! He's a friend I met in New York!"

Rouge turned to see the picture and shook her head with a grin. "If he's just a friend, explain this heart." Rouge said as she put a finger on the heart. Cream looked at it and grinned sheepishly.

"Oh...Haha.." Cream took the frame and placed it on a coffee table. "So..I heard the results of the exams are today."

Amy nodded with a smile. "I can't wait to see mine!"

Rouge scoffed. "Eh, I get the same results every year. Oh and, Knuckles and Shadow are going to take us. Wanna come Cream?"

Cream shrugged. "Sure why not."

Amy smiled. "You can invite Tails so you won't be too lonely." Cream glared at Amy. "I want to meet him."

"Fine..."

* * *

"Hi Tails!" Cream said and hugged him tight. Tails hugged back with a slight blush. "Come in."

Tails stepped in the house and spotted Rouge and Amy. He smiled and walked over to the females. "Hey, my name's Tails."

Amy got up and shook his hand. "I'm Amy and this is my friend Rouge!" Tails shook Rouge's hand with a smile.

"Nice meeting you Rouge and Amy." Tails said a wide smile.

*Ring Ring*

Rouge took out her cellphone and saw a message from Knuckles. "They're waiting for us, Amy."

Amy nodded and opened the door. She saw Shadow and Knuckles waiting for them on their motorcycles. "Ok let's go."

The friends walked towards Shadow and Knuckles. Knuckles stared deeply at Tails.

"Shadow, Knuckles, This is Tails. Tails this is Shadow and Knuckles." Amy said smiling. Shadow greeted Tails as Knuckles stared at Tails.

"I have a feeling I've seen you before.." Knuckles said as Tails looked confused. Cream laughed shyly and pulled back tails.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Cream I totally forgot you don't have a car." Amy said.

"Don't worry, I got a car. It's over there." Tails said as he pointed at his car. Everyone except Cream and Tails looked astonished at the luxurious car.

"Is that a...Porsche?" Shadow said in amazement. Tails laughed.

"Kind of. I personalized it." Tails said proudly as he got patted his car.

"I'm jealous..." Knuckles said as he started his motorcycle. Shadow nodded and drove off.

* * *

"Oh my god! Yay!" Amy squealed and jumped with Cream. "I got straight A's!"

Rouge scanned the paper and widened her eyes. "No way..I can't have A's and B's.." Amy looked at the paper and saw that she has A's and several B's.

"Congrats!" Amy said as she hugged her best friend.

Knuckles sighed at the sight of his happy girlfriend. "I kind of feel bad Shadow...she thinks she earned it because she studied really hard to pass the test."

Shadow kept a straight face. "As long as they don't know we changed their grades, everything is fine. Besides, she was going to fail."

Knuckles nodded in guilt. Rouge ran up to Knuckles and hugged him. "Knuckles, I'm so happy!" Knuckles gave a weak smile and hugged Rouge back.

* * *

_"Hello?"_

_"Oh Knuckles! Come in sweetheart, Rouge is waiting for you upstairs!" Rouge's mother said in a joyful tone. Knuckles nodded and waited for the gate to open. He entered with his motorcycle and parked it next to the beautiful flower garden. Rouge's mother opened the door for him with a wide smile. Knuckles was in awe at the beautiful sight. Golden chandeliers were hanging from the ceiling and the room were filled with peach colored furniture. "Rouge's room has a white door with golden bows. You'll see it right away." Knuckles nodded and walked up stairs. He began to search for a white door down the hallway and soon found it. The red echidna opened the door and saw a white bat asleep on the bed. He smiled softly and sat down next to her._

_"Wake up Rouge.." Knuckles whispered. Rouge's ear twitched and turned to look at Knuckles. She smiled widely and hugged her boyfriend._

_"Knuckles! I'm sorry I was asleep," Yawn. "I'm studying for my tests tomorrow.."_

_"For how many minutes?" Knuckles asked as he played with her hair._

_"I don't know...2 hours I guess.." Rouge said with a weak smile. _

_"You should rest Rouge.." Knuckles said as he gently laid Rouge down. "I promise you'll get A's."_

_Rouge shook her head. "No Knuckles. As much as I want to sleep, I can't. I have to study, I really want to become someone in life."_

_Knuckles looked into the bat's eyes and sighed. "Okay Rouge. I'll help you study."_

_"Thanks." Rouge said as she leaned to kiss her boyfriend. Knuckles smiled and kissed her back._

_"Okay, let's get started."_

* * *

"Done?" Shadow said with his arms crossed. Amy and Cream nodded as they headed to the others. "My place?"

"Sure." Amy said as she got on the motorcycle. "Tails just follow us." Tails nodded as he opened the door for Cream. Shadow took off to his house as Tails and Knuckles followed him there. Knuckles was a bit worried because Rouge or Amy could recognize Marbles. He didn't want to lose Rouge nor Amy like a girlfriend and friend. Knuckles let out a sigh and followed Shadow to his home.

* * *

"Okay we're here." Shadow said as he parked his motorcycle. Tails and Knuckles stopped aswell and got out of their vehicles. As Shadow opened the door, Marbles ran out the house and started to bark lightly. Amy gasped and bent down to pet Marbles.

"Shadow you never told me you had a puppy!" Amy said as she played with Marbles. Shadow shrugged.

"It's not mine. It's my brother's." Amy smiled and made her way into Shadow's home.

"I'll be..right back." Shadow said as he left the house. The others nodded and started to talk. Shadow made his way to his backyard and saw Knuckles with Marbles.

"Hurry!" Shadow whispered as he took the puppy from Knuckles' hands. He got on his motorcycle and drove off to the school.

* * *

*Knock Knock*

"Who is it?" Jen said as she opened the door. Shadow was standing there with a cage in his hands. "Oh..Come in."

"Here." Shadow said as he placed Marbles on her desk. Jen quickly got ahold of her puppy and snuggled it.

"Oh thank you Shadow!" Jen said as she hugged Marbles even harder. Shadow rolled his eyes at Jen.

"I still can't believe you worry much about that pup." Shadow said as he stared down at Marbles. "He sure was a pain in the ass.."

"He's a gift from my husband.." Jen said smiling and petting Marbles. "Plus, he's too cute."

"Whatever..." Shadow said as he got out of his seat. "Remember, treat Amy with full respect possible and don't punish her nor lower her grades." Jen nodded as she petted Marbles. "You know what the consequences are if you don't."

"Y-yes..Understood." Jen said. Shadow nodded. The black hedgehog stopped at the door and turned to Jen.

"One more thing, don't let Amy nor Rouge know any of this."

"I'm...back?" Shadow looked at the drunk Tails as he attempted to walk towards him and made it, clinging on Shadow's shoulder. Knuckles grinned and shook his head.

* * *

"He didn't know what beer was.." Tails' hands slid off Shadow's shoulder and he fell on a coffee table, breaking a vase. "Until I told him.."

"You are so cleaning that up Knuckles," Shadow said as he glared at Knuckles. Amy laughed.

"He seriously didn't know what beer was?" Rouge said. Cream laughed and shook her head.

"He's too attached at his job and his technology that he doesn't have time to know what beer is."

"You're so lucky to have Tails as your boyfriend! I'd make him built me a new phone." Amy said with a grin. Cream glared at Amy with a blush.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Cream said as she crossed her arms. Rouge looked at Amy.

"They'll get together soon." Rouge whispered in Amy's ear. Amy nodded with a small grin.

Shadow picked Tails up and headed upstairs to a guest room. He placed Tails on the bed as he drifted off into slumber. Shadow rolled his eyes at the drunk fox. As he walked out the room, he heard his cell phone ring. Shadow picked it up and saw that it was Zero calling. The black hedgehog answered it and heard Zero panting.

"Are you running? From who or what? WHY?!" Shadow widened his eyes and hung up. He marched down stairs and out the front door, leaving Amy, Rouge, Knuckles and Cream confused.

"Fuckin' Xavier, you had to kill someone."

* * *

**Well here's another chapter! (: Sorry if it's short, too many things I need to take care of. The rest of the chapters will be short. Sorry D:**

**Those who keep on reading, THANK YOU /;_;/ Please, Review, Favorite and Follow. c: **

**-Peke Rosales**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Sears. Neither do I own the Sonic characters. They belong to SEGA and the Oc's belong to me and my cousin.  
**

* * *

**Like being in heaven**

**Chapter 12**.

"Where are you?" Shadow spoke into the phone.

"I'm..." Zero panted. "I'm in that old abonded garage.." Shadow nodded and hung up. He rapidly dodged every car in his way making them honk at Shadow.

"Slow down, asshole!"

Shadow growled and flashed him the middle finger. The black hedgehog finally arrived at the garage where Zero and Sonic were waiting for him.

"Sha-!"

"Where's Xavier and Gin?!" Shadow said with an angry tone.

"Xa-Xavier and Gin are still being chased.." Sonic said with a stutter.

Shadow growled. "And why GIN?! He didn't do shit!"

"Well, the judge ordered the police to hunt down every Shaden there is. Same goes for the Jiros and other gangs that exist in this town. They are trying to stop 'crimes' we make." Zero said with his arms crossed. Shadow sat down on an old chair, thinking to himself.

"...But we stopped two years ago." Shadow said lowly. Everyone in the room was now silent. Shadow sighed and walked towards his vehicle. "I'm going for Xavier and Gin. Call Knuckles down here, we're going to talk."

Sonic and Zero nodded. Shadow got on his motorcycle and drove off.

"Xavier where are you." Shadow said. He heard pants from the other side of the phone.

"Gin and I are stuck on the roof of the Sears store that's right next to the Bank."

"Very well, I'll be right over there. Try to get out of there."

"Shadow we can't! The cops are everywhere!"

Shadow growled and hung up.

* * *

*Ring Ring*

Knuckles looked at his vibrating pocket. He reached for his cellphone and saw that Sonic was calling.

"Someone's calling. I'll be right back!" Knuckles said as he walked to the backyard. "What Sonic."

"Knuckles! Come down to the old garage fast! We'll explain later!"

"Okay." Knuckles hung up and walked over to the girls. "Ladies my boss needs me for work. I'll be right back."

"That's fine.." Rouge said with a groan. Knuckles smiled.

"I'll be right back.." Knuckles kissed Rouge on the lips. "I love you. Bye."

"Bye!"

Knuckles rushed out the door and hopped on his motorcycle.

"Aww. You two are so cute." Amy said with a smile. "I wish I can have a boyfriend like that."

Rouge blushed. "What do you mean? You got Shadow."

Amy nodded and sighed. "I do but..Not once have I heard a 'I love you' come from his mouth.."

* * *

Shadow calmly entered the store and searched for a way that leads to the roof. He went through the store various times but soon got tired.

"Looking for something, handsome?" A cat purred in his ear. Shadow turned his head and saw a very sexy cat.

"I am actually.." Shadow said as he took a step closer to the purple kitty. "Know a way to the roof?"

"Hmm.." The cat thought, then nodded. "Follow me.." The purple cat said seductively, smirking. Shadow tried his best to stay true to Amy but he really needed to help his friends and the only way he can get there in making the cat think he'll be willing to have sex with her. Shadow slowly slid his hands to her waist and down her ass. The purple feline purred at Shadow's touch.

"Mm..we're here." The cat said softly. "You sure know how to use those hands of yours.."

Shadow sat down. He pulled her closer to him and gently slid his hands under her skirt. "Wanna know what else they can do?" Shadow whispered in her ear as he started to rub her. The cat now fully turned on pounced on Shadow, kissing him hungrily. Shadow went with the flow and kissed back, sitting her down on his manhood. The cat started to rock herself on Shadow. She took off Shadow's shirt and smirked.

"So you work out? Major turn on." The cat rapidly took off her skirt and panties and began to take off Shadow's pants.

"Not so fast, cutie. You know what comes first.

The cat nodded and ran for condoms. Shadow sighed and took his shirt. "Slut." He walked over to the door and read Employees Only.

"Employees only, bud."

Shadow scoffed and pushed him out of his way. "I don't have time for you right now." He entered the room and went upstairs where he saw Xavier and Gin. "Xavier! Gin!"

Xavier and Gin turned to see Shadow

"How'd you guys get up here?" asked Shadow.

"The cops were chasing us in their cars and we had to hide somewhere or else they'd catch us." Gin said with his arms crossed. "We entered a lane that lead to Sears, so we climbed to the roof."

"I see.." Shadow said. "Come on, we'll go down here." Xavier and Gin followed the black hedgehog to the door. Shadow tried to open it but it was locked.

"That son of a- OPEN UP!" Shadow shouted as he banged the door with his fist.

"I kn-know who you a-are..and I'm not opening this door!"

Shadow growled and heard police sirens. He ran back to the roof and saw that police cars surrounded the store.

"Xavier the wolf, we know you're up there and we got you surrounded! You have no choice but to surrender!"

Xavier turned to the furious black hedgehog. "What now?" Shadow glared at Xavier.

"You got us into this mess, now get us out."

Xavier groaned and looked around. He saw that the bank wasn't too far; they can easily jump to the bank's roof.

"Gin, Shadow, you think you can jump to that roof?"

Gin and Shadow nodded. "Looks easy, I'll go first." said Gin as he prepared to jump. The echidna took a deep breath and jumped. Surprisingly, he made it.

"Xavier you have no choice but to take you by force!"

"Jump Shadow!"

Shadow jumped and landed with a big thud. Xavier turned to the door, hearing big bangs. He quickly jumped to the bank's roof.

The cops brought the door down and ran to the roof. They were in shock.

"There's no one sir!"

* * *

"Okay, I'm here! What's up?"

"Shadow told us too call you here, we're going to have a chat."

Knuckled sighed heavily. "What did you guys do this time?"

* * *

"Come on!" Shadow shouted at Gin. "Xavier you go a different direction, we'll try to distract them."

Xavier nodded.

"I hate you all." Shadow said with a sigh.

Gin let out a small laugh. "Let's go." Shadow nodded and got on Gin's bike.

"Hey officers!"

The cops turned and saw Shadow. "It's Shadow! Go and get him!"

Gin drove off. The police were right behind them. Xavier rapidly took off.

"Shit, Gin." Shadow said as he turned his head back at the police cars. "Go faster!"

"I can't! I need more gasoline!"

Shadow growled and took out his hand guns. "I'll just slow them down then." The black hedgehog started to shoot at the cars' tires. He popped two making one car crash into a pharmacy store. Three more cars come from behind and started to shoot aswell.

"Go into a lane!" Shadow commanded. Gin nodded and drove into a dark lane. Gin's motorcycle stopped.

"Damn, no gas."

"Hands up!"

Shadow and Gin quickly turned around.

"I said hands up!"

Gin quickly put his hands up. "Shadow..do what he says."

"Obey hedgehog." The officer pointed a gun at Shadow. "I'm not afraid to shoot."

Shadow smirked. "Neither am I." Bang! The police officer fell to the ground. "Ahh, It's been years since I've killed someone." Shadow said as he put his gun back into his pocket. Gin rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go!"

* * *

**Sorry for making it so lousy and short :c I'm super tired at the moment. -_-**

**I promise I'll make it better next time! D:**

**-Peke Rosales**


End file.
